Journey
by AJP
Summary: The Rangers travel to the Emperor's universe to set it free
1. Journey

TITLETITLE OF YOUR FIC/TITLEBODY BACKGROUND=/Graphics/edge.jpg BGCOLOR=FFFFFF TEXT=000000 LINK=0000FF VLINK=FF00FFULULUL  
  
Power Rangers and all related characters are the property of Saban Entertainment. S Club 7 and all of their songs are the property of S Club Ltd and 19 Management. I am not a member of S Club 7 although I wish I could have been. (I also wish I were six foot and really good-looking, but ah well). My character is my property and can be used without my permission, but if you could ask I'd be grateful. The Night Rangers characters are the property of John Chubb. Also any criticism good or bad is welcome, you can contact me at adampearlmans@yahoo.co.uk Also I've brought in the Time Force Rangers and given Kim and Wes a family connection of cousins. The songs used are 'Two in a Million' and 'Have you Ever' (The song released in connection with BBC's Children in Need)  
  
H3 align=centerJourneyBr  
  
By: Adam Pearlman/h3  
  
POver the last few weeks the Power Chamber has been a hive of activity as the Rangers have prepared for a trip to another universe. The activity is the result of the Carter Grayson who was part of Devastator being charged with the mission to free his own Earth and redeem himself for Devastator's crimes. Carter eagerly accepted the mission and as a result of that the spirits chose to restore Mike Corbett to life. At that time Adam Pearlman the White Ranger was restored having died a month earlier. Though Adam has returned he is changed by his experience in that he is somewhat more distant from both his friends, family and even lover.  
  
PZordon finished dictating his journal and worried over the mental state of one his original Rangers.  
  
P"Zordon is something bothering you?" Alpha Five asked.  
  
P"It is nothing Alpha, I am merely worried about Adam" Zordon answered.  
  
P"Ay, Yi. Yi. So am I. He isn't himself" Alpha agreed.  
  
P"I know it was wrong for us to believe that he would be the same, but still he is deeply changed and even troubled. I had hoped that the last few weeks of peace would allow for him to recover, but he still shows no sign of the old Adam Pearlman" Zordon said.  
  
P"Perhaps he just needs time" A new voice said.  
  
PZordon turned to look at the voice and said. "I agree with that Zedd, it is just frustrating to see Adam push people away and bury his emotions like this".  
  
PThe discussion continued for a long time and meanwhile the object of their conversation was busying burning lunch.  
  
P"Oh for goodness sake" I muttered as the beans burnt and so did the toast.  
  
PWith a frustrated shake of my head I threw away the pan of beans and scraping part of the burnt portion of the toast sat down to eat it. As I did Hannah from her position in the armchair looked amused.  
  
P"You know, you really should eat something more than burnt toast" Hannah suggested.  
  
P"When I want your opinion I'll ask for it" I snapped.  
  
PHannah didn't reply and instead glared at me, while I ignored her look and continued to eat in stony silence. The silence didn't last that long as the other members of the group finally appeared. First came Jon and Tina, followed by Bradley and Paul and then finally bringing up the rear Jo and Rachel.  
  
P"Guys are you ready, the cars outside ready to take us to rehearsals" Jo said.  
  
PHannah nodded as did I and we joined the others as we left to head for the Arena. While the others threw their heart into preparing for tonight's concert, I still found my heart was elsewhere, for something that I had wanted for so long, I was no longer concerned with it.  
  
PThe others knew this and they attempted to give me the time and space to get myself back together. But I knew that their patience was wearing thin with me. But again I just didn't care, in fact I didn't care about anything anymore. Scratch that I do still care about one thing or in fact one person, I just couldn't be with her anymore. The night went well as always, but even out there singing and seeing people enjoy themselves I couldn't muster real enthusiasm, but pretend that I still cared.  
  
PEven as I struggled with my troubles across dimensions and in the Emperor's reality, others were having far more serious problems. On a rocky path two figures are carrying items all the while looking over their shoulders. One of the figure stops and from their size and shape is easily identified as being female and the other clearly male. Moving into a shaded spot the shorter of the two removes her hood and looks around cautiously.  
  
P"I think we lost them" she says.  
  
PHer companion also removes his hood and looks around as well. "It looks like that, but we know how good they are at hiding Kim" he says.  
  
PKim Hart former Pink Ranger shakes her head and tries to remember a time when she hasn't been on the run. For the past three years she and others including her companion have been on the run, in captivity or in hiding from the forces of someone they once considered a friend. "Look, TJ I didn't risk my life to get you out of captivity, just to listen to you be so pessimistic".  
  
P"Look, you don't know what it was like in there, what they did to try and crush your spirit. Carlos, Zhane and Andros are dead and Ashley and Cassie might as well be" TJ said sadly.  
  
P"TJ, I'm sorry, but until we can find a way to free our world from the Emperor there won't be time to grieve. Once he's gone then we can mourn for our dead" Kim said.  
  
PFor an observer it was obvious that this wasn't the Kimberly who had first become a Ranger eight years ago. Then she continued. "Anyway things maybe looking up. From what I've heard the Emperor has been committing a large amount of his forces to conquering two other universes. However, he hasn't had much luck as he's facing down over forty Rangers".  
  
P"Sounds like they might actually stop him" TJ said hopefully.  
  
P"We can hope, but there is more news. Apparently about six weeks ago in the other universe the Emperor fought his counterpart the White Turbo Ranger and the Ranger took him down" Kim said.  
  
P"Well that's good isn't it, I mean the Emperor is dead, surely we can use that" TJ asked.  
  
P"I wish it were that simple. From what heard yesterday, the Emperor survived and is slowly recovering from his encounter. That's why we have to get the rebel base and tell the others" Kim said.  
  
P"Well, then lets go" TJ said.  
  
PKim nodded and the two closely started to leave their hiding spot and head for the base. They had barely gotten ten metres when the Cogs descended on them. The two started to fight them off, but TJ's weakened state and their numbers made the fight more one sided. Then Kim took a step back and from behind her back pulled out a small device. TJ saw it and his eyes widened in horror as he knew what it was and he shouted out. "Kimberly don't!"  
  
PKim either was unwilling to listen to his warning or didn't care and bring up the battered and broken morpher she called out. "Pterodactyl". With a surge of power going through the morpher Kimberly was transformed into the Pink Ranger once more.  
  
PThe surge of power was unmistakable, as was the unstable nature of her powers as observed by her suit flickering in and out as she fought. However the usage of her power was enough to make the Cogs think twice and they soon retreated. With a surge of energy demorphed and Kimberly collapsed to the floor gasping in pain.  
  
P"Kim are you okay?" TJ asked.  
  
P"He said it was painful, I didn't believe how painful until now" Kim gasped.  
  
P"Him, you mean Chris is alive?" TJ asked surprised.  
  
P"Yes, there are more of us than you think" Kim answered. "Come on we'd better get moving before the Cogs start to get brave again".  
  
PWith that TJ followed Kimberly into the mountains. Across in the other universe in the same mountains inside the Power Chamber several Rangers are discussing plans.  
  
P"Guys in all of the planning and preparation, we've never actually come up with an idea of what we're going to do when we get there" Jen said.  
  
P"If you bothered to show up, when we met, you'd know we have a plan" I said coldly.  
  
P"Oh yeah I forgot, teleport in and causing as much damage and then teleport out. Great plan" Jen said sarcastically.  
  
P"Jen! Look we have a plan, if Ms. Fairweather has come through then we have a chance" Leo said.  
  
P"Hey Miss. Fairweather has never let us down before and I don't think she will now" Carter added.  
  
P"But isn't creating the same set of powers dangerous" Jason asked.  
  
P"It is, but the powers won't be used until we get to the other universe and we find suitable candidates" Billy said.  
  
P"Also, if we can find the Astro Powers and Zeo Powers that would help a great deal" Tommy said.  
  
P"What about the power coins?" Andros asked.  
  
P"As in your universe they were destroyed by Zedd and Rita" Carter 2 said.  
  
P"What about Ninjor?" I asked.  
  
P"What about him?" Tommy asked.  
  
P"Well, if he exists in the other universe, maybe he can manufacture new power coins" I said.  
  
P"That's not a bad idea Adam nice suggestion" Jason said.  
  
PJason looked to see if there was any reaction to the praise and shook his head in disappointment at the lack of any reaction.  
  
P"So we're settled for later. Three teams will go and four stay here, while the Night Rangers are going to my universe to protect it in case of attack" I said.  
  
P"The Morphin Rangers, the Lightspeed Rangers and the Turbo Rangers and one Astro Ranger are all set to go" Tommy said.  
  
PWith that the meeting broke up as each Ranger prepared in their own way. Several hours later the three teams gathered inside the Chamber and prepared for the mission of a lifetime. Looking around my eyes fell upon Rachel who turned at my attention and I could feel her look of hope as I turned away and that fade to disappointment.  
  
P"Rangers you are about to embark on a most dangerous mission I wish you all luck and return safely" Zordon said.  
  
P"As Zordon normally says, May the Power Protect you" Dimitria added.  
  
PThen using a nexus crystal fragment the three teams travelled to another universe. For the Rangers that travelled it was if they had merely moved from one step forward and then they were falling and then they were suddenly hanging from a tree.  
  
P"Who's foot is that in my kidneys" Jon asked.  
  
P"I think its mine, sorry" Kelsey answered.  
  
P"Hold on, we'll cut you down" Carter said.  
  
P"I don't think so" a voice said.  
  
PThen from all around them figures appeared with they're faces covered and weapons raised.  
  
P"Who are you" the male demanded.  
  
P"We're travellers and we got lost and found ourselves here" Tommy asked.  
  
P"Tommy! Is that you?" a smaller and more female shaped figure asked.  
  
PAt the voice Kim who was hidden in the net gasped in astonishment as did Tommy who said. "Kim?"  
  
PHesitating for a moment 'Kim' removed her hood and revealed a slightly worn and older face, but still Kimberly Hart.  
  
P"How is it you're here? I mean they said the Emperor killed you" Kim 2 asked.  
  
P"I'm not the Tommy you know, I'm from another reality" Tommy answered.  
  
P"Cut them down" the male said.  
  
PA soldier did as ordered and then figures around the encampment removed their hoods. The male who had ordered them to be released was Jason although like Kim he was older and he had a nasty scar running all down one side of his face. "Jason!" Kim said.  
  
P"Yes" Jason 2 said.  
  
P"The Emperor he said he killed me, I mean you" Jason said.  
  
P"He almost did, I guess he was stupid enough to believe that I would die soon enough anyway, because he didn't check and I was able to heal and escape" Jason 2 replied.  
  
PAt that there were a few gasps as I stepped forward and every weapon in the place turned on me and before I knew what was happening Rachel was standing in front of me.  
  
P"Get out of the way, that's the Emperor" TJ said angrily.  
  
P"No, he's not the Emperor he is the Adam Pearlman of our universe not yours" Rachel snapped.  
  
P"Don't listen to her, this is some trick, destroy him now before he does the same to us" Kim 2 said.  
  
P"You don't have to believe that I'm not the Emperor, but you have to know I have more reason to hate him than anyone here. I won't fight you if you want to destroy me, but know this we're here to help you, not to fight" I said.  
  
P"Big words, but anything you say I stopped believing when you turned against us and took over the universe" Jason said.  
  
P"There is another way, Rach use your telepathy and show them that we're telling the truth" Jo suggested.  
  
PRachel nodded and using her skills allowed the people to see the world that they come from. As Rachel finished using her powers Kim 2 said. "It's true, you do come from a world where the Emperor isn't in power".  
  
P"It is true and we're here to help" Kim said.  
  
P"I won't say welcome, your face is reviled all across the planet, but if you are truly still a Ranger then I welcome your help. I take it you know everyone here" Jason said.  
  
PLooking around I noted a few more former Rangers stood around the camp. Justin was there as was Chris and Rocky. There were also many of those who would have been Rangers if the future hadn't turned out the way it had in this world.  
  
P"So what have you brought to help, apart from more Rangers" Justin asked.  
  
P"We have six morphers for six people, we're also going to try and find the Astro and Zeo powers and restore those Rangers" Dana answered.  
  
P"Who will the six be?" Chad 2 asked.  
  
P"I'm one" Carter 2 said. "For those who don't know me I'm Carter Grayson of this world, until recently I was part of the monster called Devastator. I've been charged with the mission of helping to free this world and redeem myself. I will become the Red Lightspeed Ranger".  
  
PThere were a few gasps from people at the announcement that this man was once Devastator. Carter steps forward breaking the silence and said. "Chad you will be the Blue Lightspeed Ranger".  
  
P"Kelsey, you'll be the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger" Kelsey said.  
  
P"Ryan you are to become the Titanium Ranger" Ryan asked.  
  
P"Joel you're going to be the Green Lightspeed Ranger" Joel said.  
  
PEveryone waited for the Pink Lightspeed Ranger to step forward and pick the new one, but she didn't. "In case you're wondering my counterpart is not here, she is a prisoner of the Emperor in his castle and cannot be chosen. Until that time that a suitable candidate is found, the Pink Morpher will not be used" Dana told them.  
  
PBefore there was another word spoken, there was the telltale sound of teleportation and Piranhatrons and Quantrons appeared all around.  
  
P"Brilliant, however they got here led the goon squad straight to us" Rocky yelled.  
  
P"No time to moan, just get everyone to safety" Jason 2 shouted.  
  
PAt that everyone moved grabbing equipment as well as people and moving them out of the way as the Cogs and Quantrons opened fire. Seeking shelter I found myself with the Justin and Kim of this world, both he looked at me with undisguised hatred. Then I heard the cry and looking up I saw a little boy of no more than six stood in the open screaming and crying over a fallen body and then I saw a Quantron aim for him. I didn't even hesitate and ignoring the cries from Rachel I threw myself forward and grabbed the kid before the Quantrons shot could hit him and then I dove for cover again.  
  
PShielding the child I waited for the shooting to end and then I heard the sound of teleportation again and when I looked out there were no Piranhatrons or Quantrons and a shimmering forcefield around the mountain.  
  
P"I knew it would work" Billy said proudly.  
  
P"Never doubted you for a second bro." Jason said.  
  
P"What happened to them?" Bradley asked.  
  
P"Reverse teleportation, I created device that could teleport away people without them having control of it and also a forcefield. This place should be safe now, no uninvited guests coming here" Billy said.  
  
PI wasn't really paying attention as I was too busy talking softly to the child who had just lost his mother and then I felt the eyes of Kim 2 and Justin 2 on me. "What!" I asked.  
  
P"You're not him are you?" Justin 2 asked.  
  
P"No, I'm not. I hate him, for who he's become and what he's done" I said angrily.  
  
P"So you're here to help, but what good are three teams of Rangers against a man who has the power of all evil at his command" TJ asked.  
  
P"Everyone can be beat, we've been holding out against the Emperor for six months now and despite a few injuries we've held our own" Joel said.  
  
P"Do you think giving new powers and trying to retrieve the stolen ones will help us. I mean take a look around we're pretty much well beaten" Jason 2 said.  
  
P"I never knew I could quit like this" Jason said.  
  
P"Hey when you've lived through something like this, then we'll compare notes" Jason 2 said angrily.  
  
P"Look we realise that you've had it rough the past few years, but we're here to help" Tina added.  
  
P"So what's your plan?" Rocky 2 asked.  
  
P"As we said retrieve and reinstate the Astro and Zeo powers and if we can contact Ninjor and see if we can get some new power coins" Jon said.  
  
P"Hate to break it to you, but we don't know where the Zeo powers are being kept" Chris said.  
  
P"That is a valid point" Jo said agreeing.  
  
P"I know where they are" Carter 2 said.  
  
P"Well then, we'll just go and find them shall we" Carter said.  
  
P"I think its best if we all split up into three teams. "Kim you Billy, Aisha, Tommy and the other Morphin Rangers head for Ninjor's temple and see if you can find him. Dana you and the Lightspeed Rangers help out around here with supplies and stuff. Turbo Rangers and Astro Ranger how do you feel about a little breaking and entering" I said.  
  
PThere were a few chuckles but I didn't share their laughter and instead silenced them with a look. With that the groups broke up and led by the Carter of this world we set off on our mission.  
  
PHaving separated the Morphin Rangers began the trek to Ninjor's temple. As the Morphin Rangers dropped into pairs Kim found herself trudging next to Rachel.  
  
P"So how you doing?" Kim asked.  
  
P"Well, I wake up in the morning being sick and then I realise I'm having twins alone and I feel even worse, but generally I'm okay, so how about you?" Rachel answered.  
  
P"Sorry it was a pretty dumb question?" Kim said.  
  
P"I'm the one that should be sorry, you're only being polite" Rachel answered.  
  
P"It's pretty obvious that while you're here your heart is elsewhere" Kim said.  
  
P"Is it that transparent?" Rachel asked.  
  
P"Very, but you shouldn't be blaming yourself. If anyone is to blame its Adam for being such a bastard" Kim replied.  
  
P"Kim!" Rachel replied slightly shocked at her use of the word.  
  
P"Well he is, he thinks he is so smart, by pushing everyone away. But it only proves what an idiot he is. Does he really think that by pushing everyone away we'll stop caring" Kim said.  
  
P"How did you know?" Rachel asked.  
  
P"The fact that I know Adam pretty well and I know how he acts and I think you know how he acts" Kim said.  
  
P"Yeah, I know he's trying to push people away so if he dies again they won't care. Trouble is, like always he's not thinking straight on this. We still care for him and nothing is going to change that fact" Rachel said.  
  
P"I agree, but what can we do to make him actually realise he isn't alone and doesn't have to be alone" Kim asked.  
  
P"I don't know, I guess he really does need time" Rachel said.  
  
P"Don't you worry Rachel we'll find a way to get through to him" Kim said.  
  
P"I guess feel like I've loved him and now I've lost him" Rachel said.  
  
P"As I said we'll get through to him somehow" Kim insisted.  
  
P'Sometimes its wrong to walk away, though you think it's over  
  
PKnowing there's so much more to say  
  
PSuddenly the moments gone  
  
PAnd all your dreams are upside down  
  
PAnd you just wanna change the way the world goes round.  
  
PTell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody  
  
PWished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
  
PCan't you see that's the way I feel about you and me, baby  
  
PHave you ever felt your heart was breaking  
  
PLooking down the road you should be taking  
  
PI should know, cos I loved and lost the day I let you go.  
  
PCan't help but think that this is wrong, we should be together  
  
PBack in your arms where I belong  
  
PNow I've finally realised it was forever that I've found  
  
PI'd give it all to change the way the world goes round.  
  
PTell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody  
  
PWished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
  
PCan't you see that's the way I feel about you and me, baby  
  
PHave you ever felt your heart was breaking  
  
PLooking down the road you should be taking  
  
PI should know, cos I loved and lost the day I let you go.  
  
PI really wanna here you say that you know just how it feels  
  
PTo have it all and let it slip away, can't you see  
  
PEven though the moments gone I'm still holding on somehow  
  
PWishing I could change the way the world goes round.  
  
PTell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody  
  
PWished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
  
PCan't you see that's the way I feel about you and me, baby  
  
PHave you ever felt your heart was breaking  
  
PLooking down the road you should be taking  
  
PI should know, cos I loved and lost the day I let you go.  
  
PAt that Rachel allowed a small smile to cross her lips and then allowed her attention to come back on their mission. Meanwhile across the desert the Turbo Rangers and one lone Astro Ranger prepared to do a bit of thievery.  
  
P"So how are we going to get in there?" Bradley asked.  
  
P"Yeah it is a bit like Fort Knox" Jon muttered.  
  
P"Perhaps, but I know how to get in without tripping alarms or anything" Carter 2 said.  
  
P"The advantage of having an insider on our side" Tina added.  
  
PFollowing Carter we headed down the mountain and past several guards who seemed to remain oblivious to our presence and then we entered the castle.  
  
P"Well that was weird. We walked past the Piranhatrons like we weren't there" Paul said.  
  
P"Extremely weird, they didn't even look our way. It was like they were ignoring us" Hannah suggested.  
  
PAt that I suddenly realised something. "Or they knew we were coming and weren't bothered if we got into the castle because we were walking straight into a trap" I said.  
  
PAt that Cogs, Piranhatrons appeared from all sides and we suddenly found ourselves outnumbered.  
  
P"Time to take this up a notch. "Shift into Turbo" I called out.  
  
PThe Six Turbo Rangers morphed while Jon called on the Phantom Ruby's powers and Bradley morphed into the White Astro Ranger. Then I looked at Carter and said. "It's time".  
  
PThe morpher appeared on his arm and for the first time Carter called out. "Lightspeed Rescue". With those words he was transformed into the Red Lightspeed Ranger. "Wow this is amazing".  
  
P"No time to chat, lets kick some butt" Justin shouted before diving headlong into the fray.  
  
PAgreeing with him I dived straight into the fight as well knocking Cogs and Piranhatrons all over the place. As we thought I realised that this was the perfect time to grab what we had come for. Using our internal communication system I contacted Jon. "Jon, in a minute I'm going to create a distraction. Go to phantom mode and get the Zeo Crystal and Astro powers and then we can get out of here".  
  
P"On it, but where are they?" Jon asked.  
  
POver the internal system Carter 2 said. "Jon I'm going to tell you where they re and what you have to do to get to them".  
  
PJon nodded and then he motioned his readiness I pulled out my Auto Blaster and fired shots directly in front of the enemies in front of him and watched as they shielded their eyes and temporarily blinded them and then he was gone. Holstering my blaster I dived back into the fray.  
  
PMeanwhile inside Ninjor's temple the Morphin Rangers were attempting to find Ninjor. After a fruitless search the eight regrouped.  
  
P"Any sign of Ninjor?" Aisha asked.  
  
P"None, we went to his inner sanctum, where we found him before and he wasn't there. From the looks of the place and the amount of damage I'd say there was a massive battle here and Ninjor either bailed out of here, was killed or he was captured" Billy said.  
  
P"Well bang goes the idea for new power coins. What now?" Zack asked.  
  
P"We should head back to the base and come up with a new plan" Jason said.  
  
P"Wait a minute, what about Phaedos?" Tommy asked.  
  
P"What about it?" Kim answered.  
  
P"Billy you said that although the Ninjetti power and Ninja powers are slightly different they're essentially the same powers as they allowed as to access the same Zords and abilities. Wouldn't it make sense for Ninjor to go to the one person who has a similar mission as him" Tommy asked.  
  
P"You think Ninjor went to find Dulcea?" Billy answered.  
  
P"It's possible, I mean they are brother and sister" Tommy replied.  
  
P"What!" Aisha yelped.  
  
P"Yeah, I found out about it one day when checking out information on Ninjor and Dulcea's name came up in reference to his and Zordon confirmed it" Tommy said.  
  
P"Why did Dulcea never mention it?" Kim asked.  
  
P"It never came up and also she doesn't know he's her brother. He was believed dead after a raid on Earth and while Dulcea was chosen as guardian of the Great Power. Ninjor had the armour created for him to guard the Ninja power and he created the power coins that we used as well" Tommy said.  
  
P"Why hasn't Dulcea being told that she has a Brother who is alive" Rachel asked.  
  
P"I don't know, its Ninjor's wishes and Zordon and I have agreed to respect them" Tommy said.  
  
P"So we go to Phaedos?" Trini asked.  
  
P"I think only some of us should go. The rest should go back to the base and help out there" Jason suggested.  
  
P"Good idea bro. Kim, Billy, Aisha and myself will go, I mean we've been so we know where we're going and were they could be" Tommy said.  
  
P"Good luck and we'll see you when you get back" Zack said.  
  
PThe four nodded and teleported away as the others began their trek back to the rebels base. As the four did so, several miles away we continued our battle with the Emperor's forces while Jon stealthily made his way through the castle. Stopping for several minutes to allow some Cogs pass his hiding spot the Phantom Ranger was so focussed on his mission that he almost didn't hear the scream, almost..  
  
PWithout hesitation Jon followed the sounds of the scream until he came to a door where he found the screams to be loudest. Listening at the door he heard a male voice talking trash to a female. With a swift kick the door collapsed in on itself and the Phantom Ranger made himself visible and he shouted. "Get the hell away from her".  
  
PThe monster turned and looked at surprise at this intruder and then with a shout launched himself at the intruder who merely side-stepped the monster and with a boot to his back sent the monster headfirst into the wall where he lay in a heap. Jon turned around and looked at the young woman before him and gasped in surprise when he realised who it was. Though her clothes were almost non-existent, her hair was a mess and she looked to have lost a lot of weight the girl before him was. "Ashley!" he said.  
  
PThe girl still looked surprised at the figure before her and then she spoke in a stuttering tone of voice as though she hadn't used it in a long time. "P..P..Phantom Ranger".  
  
P"I am the Phantom Ranger, just not the one you knew, he's dead and I'm well from another reality, but that's another story. Look I'm here with the Turbo Rangers and we're here to get the Zeo Crystal and Astro powers" Jon explained.  
  
P"B..But the Turbo powers were destroyed" Ashley said.  
  
P"Long story, lets just get out of here and I'll be happy to explain it you" Jon insisted.  
  
PAshley started to nod and then her eyes widened in fear and Jon saw the movement in the corner of his eye and he turned and met the charge with a swift kick to the monsters face and then the normally quiet and peaceful S Clubber screamed. "You want to attack someone, try someone who can fight back".  
  
PThe monster launched itself at the Ranger who merely brought up his hand and in it appeared a sword which the Phantom Ranger drilled straight through the monster who screamed once and exploded. Then he turned to Ashley and offered a hand. "Let's get what I was coming for and get out of here" he said.  
  
PWith that the two headed for the location of the Zeo Crystal. Meanwhile the rest of us were battling hard against the enemy.  
  
P"What's taking him so long" Carter asked.  
  
P"I don't know, but we have to keep fighting and give him more time until he completes his mission" Tina shouted an answer.  
  
PThe new Red Lightspeed Ranger nodded and returned to the fight. Meanwhile Jon had located the object of his search. Ashley held a box containing the Six Astro Morphers and now both of them stood before the pedestal were the Zeo Crystal rested. "Well, this was too easy, I mean it can't be just that easy to get this thing" Jon said.  
  
PAshley shrugged and then Jon reached out and took the Crystal in his hand and then the pedestal dropped into the floor and a female voice announced. "This building will self-destruct in five minutes".  
  
PLooking at his companion Jon shrugged and then taking their prizes the two ran for their lives. Across the building everyone heard the pronouncement and dropped what they were doing and fled, including the Cogs and Piranhatrons.  
  
P"Well, talk about ending a party in a hurry" Brad said.  
  
P"I guess Jon got the crystal and this is the result" I said.  
  
P"I got the crystal and the Astro morphers and a friend" Jon said.  
  
PStepping from behind Jon, Ashley stepped into view and I said. "Ash".  
  
PHearing my voice despite being distorted by the helmet Ashley eye's widened in terror and she started to back away. Seeing that Jon said. "Hold it Ashley, that's not the Emperor he's the Adam Pearlman from my reality".  
  
PAshley didn't seem to be able to accept that but some of her fear seemed to disappear and she took the outstretched hand of the Phantom Ranger.  
  
P"Anyway as much as I'd like to stay and chat, there is a sudden and urgent need to be elsewhere" Hannah said.  
  
PNodding and seeing Ashley grab onto Jon the nine of us teleported out as the building suddenly crumbled to nothing but rubble.  
  
PBack at the base camp the remaining Rangers had finally returned and told the Lightspeed Rangers of what had happened.  
  
P"Have the others contacted you?" Rachel asked clearly concerned.  
  
P"We haven't heard anything from them, but I don't think we should be worried, they probably don't want to let anyone know where they are" Dana said.  
  
P"I hope they're okay" Rachel said.  
  
P"You mean Adam" Dana said with the barest hint of a smile.  
  
PRachel didn't reply and instead wandered off and then she saw movement in the corner of her eye and her curiosity got the better of her. As she followed the figure away from the camp she saw them descended into an enclosed valley and then pulled out a small device and starts to look around. Rachel quickly ducked into a hiding spot and watched as the figure spoke into the device. At first she couldn't hear clearly, but then she took a few tentative steps closer and an instant she recognised the voice, it was one she had become very familiar with earlier in the year. Now that she knew who they were talking to, the question now remained why was Jason 2 talking to the enemy.  
  
P"Master Devastator, I have news" Jason 2 said.  
  
P"What is it?" Devastator demanded.  
  
P"As you predicted the Rangers from the other universe are here and they've set out to retrieve the missing powers. Four of them have gone to Phaedos to seek Dulcea and Ninjor" Jason 2 answered.  
  
P"Excellent work my spy. I will send the four a welcoming committee. They may arrive on Phaedos, but they will never leave it. What of the others?" Devastator asked.  
  
P"The Lightspeed Rangers have been assisting the rebels at the camp by bringing supplies to them. The Turbo Rangers went after the Zeo Crystal and Astro Morphers with the help of this universe Carter Grayson" Jason 2 replied.  
  
P"Is the telepath with them?" Devastator asked.  
  
P"She is… Master I must go, I am being watched" Jason 2 said quickly.  
  
PRachel quickly turned to finding a more secure hiding spot when she heard footsteps and a shadow came over her position and she looked up to see Jason stood there with a evil grin on his face. "Well, look what we have here. Welcome to my parlour said the spider to the fly".  
  
PWith a swiftness that even she couldn't react to, Jason 2 reached out and grabbed the girl by her throat and pulled her into a standing position. "Devastator was hoping to capture you, he will be doubly pleased that I have done it for him" Jason said.  
  
PReacting as anyone would when under attack Rachel kicked out and was rewarded with contact as Jason 2 doubled in pain and Rachel turned to flee when he grabbed her from behind and he spoke his voice full of anger and pain. "You stupid bitch, why did you do that? I wasn't going to hurt you" Jason 2 paused and then with an almost apologetic tone of voice he said. "Now I guess I am going to have to hurt you". With that he threw Rachel hard to the ground and as she fell her head hit a rock on the ground and she blacked out.  
  
PJason kneeled down and started to pick the girl up and place her on his shoulders when he heard a sound and turned just missing the laser bolts which smashed a rock just behind him. Turning he looked up to see the White Ranger stood there minus his helmet and with an angry expression on his face.  
  
P"Adam thank god you're here, someone attacked her I was just coming to find someone to help me" Jason 2 said trying to sound flustered.  
  
P"Cut the crap, you asshole I heard what you were saying as I descended into this valley. I have to admit I am surprised that of all the people I know you'd be a traitor" I said.  
  
P"What can I say it pays, to work both sides of the fence. You see if the Empire falls I'm a good guy, but while its around I'm an informant for them and making sure that they stay in power" Jason 2 answered.  
  
P"All I can say is, I can't believe it, the Jason I knew would never have done such a horrible thing" I said.  
  
P"I guess we all have the capacity for evil. I mean take a look at your counterpart, a Ranger from the beginning and look at him the Emperor of the Universe. When he brought me before him I challenged him, I thought maybe I could knock some sense into him, I was wrong and he beat me. He gave me a choice I could die like Tommy and the others or I could serve him by 'helping' those that would rebel against him. Given the choice I took my own way out and so we made it look like I had been killed by him and then I escaped. Kim found me and she along with Rocky and Chris believed my story and ever since I've been giving information to the Emperor's forces and making sure the rebels stay weak" Jason 2 explained.  
  
P"So what does he want with Rachel?" I asked.  
  
P"Simple, her telepathic abilities make her very valuable to the Emperor. Think about it, with her abilities the Emperor would instantly know of any threat to his power and eliminate it" Jason 2 said proudly.  
  
P"You're not taking her" I said.  
  
P"Oh I think I am and I think you're going to join me and join the Emperor" Jason 2 said.  
  
P"And you've obviously taken too many blows to the head" I said sarcastically.  
  
P"Really, lets see you've alienated the Rangers with your behaviour since your resurrection and you're not really interested in being a Ranger anymore. The way I see it, you only have one choice and that's to join the Emperor. He's allowed me to offer you great power and even to rule your own universe" Jason 2 explained.  
  
P"That is a very tempting offer, I mean I could make all those people who laughed at me at school pay and I could have any woman I want, never mind her" I said thoughtfully.  
  
P"Excellent, so you're going to join us" Jason 2 said.  
  
POn the ground Rachel was stirring weakly and she started to say. "Adam.. no.. don't do it".  
  
P"What do I have to do?" I asked ignoring Rachel.  
  
P"All we have to do is shake on it, after all that's how you seal most deals" Jason 2 said.  
  
PJason extended his hand and on his face was an evil grin and with that I reached out and took his hand in my own and shook it as Rachel looked on in horror and above me so did the other Rangers. Then I saw the look of triumph on Jason's face and I spoke. "By the way there is just one thing you should know".  
  
PJason 2 looked perplexed and said. "What's that?"  
  
P"There is only one woman for me and that's Rachel" I said and before Jason could react I 'Rock Bottomed' him and left him in a heap on the stone floor. "I can't believe I actually did the Rock Bottom, wow. Anyway Jason while you is recovering from that, listen up. You can take your offer and tell the Emperor to shove it up his largest orifice. I don't need a universe, I already have one. Tell the Emperor I'm a Ranger now and forever and I will do anything and everything in my power to bring him down". Then I walked away and then I stopped and moved back and kicked Jason 2 hard in the ribs and said. "One more thing, if you ever touch my fiancée again I will make you suffer beyond your wildest imagination. Now get the hell out of my sight".  
  
PJason 2 stumbled to his feet and cursing my name he disappeared in a flash of black. Then I turned to where Rachel was slowly moving into a sitting position and just looking at me.  
  
P"I knew you were lying to him" She said.  
  
P"Thought you might, I couldn't say anything verbally or he might have guessed what I was doing" I explained.  
  
P"I know and it wasn't my telepathy that let me know what you were doing, it was my heart" Rachel said.  
  
P"Please don't get all mushy on me, you're going to make me cry" I said.  
  
P"Looks like you've already started to Adam" Rachel said as she wiped a tear that was resting on my cheek.  
  
PReaching up I brushed away the few tears and I said. "Guess some dirt got in my eyes".  
  
P"Of course it did" Rachel said clearly not believing my words.  
  
PThen I said it. "Rach, I'm sorry for everything I've done. I thought I was doing the right thing".  
  
P"Thinking you're doing the right thing and actually doing it are two different things. I know you had your reasons for doing it, but Adam I love you and I wanted to help you through this, but you pushed me away and that hurt far worse than anything the Emperor has done to me" Rachel said.  
  
P"I'm an idiot. Is that what you want me to say. Rachel I never meant to hurt you, I just thought that if I pushed you away and something happened to me, then it would be easier for you" I said.  
  
P"At least you're being honest and admitting you are an idiot. Look I understand how everything you've been through has been difficult, but I want to be there for you. I mean we can work through this together. So do you want to do this or deal with it on your own" Rachel asked.  
  
PI couldn't find the words and all the pent-up emotion and pain of the last few weeks poured out as I cried in her arms for what seemed like an eternity and finally I spoke. "I want to be with you and I want to spend my life with you, I promise to always talk to you".  
  
P"That's okay, I'm just glad you're back" Rachel said as she hugged me for a long time. Then we began to walk back towards the camp hand in hand and then Rachel said. "Adam what did you mean that you already have a universe?"  
  
P"Simple, you're my universe, you're my very reason for living, for going on" I said.  
  
PAt that I glanced at her and I could see that there were tears in her own eyes and I quickly and gently wiped them away as I took her in an embrace. Which was interrupted by the sound of voices and someone pretending to throw up.  
  
P"Do you lot always spy on people when they're having private conversations" I asked.  
  
P"Only the ones we're interested in" Paul said as he moved into sight along the rest of the group.  
  
PThe six clustered around and with smiles I felt back where I belonged. Then there was a shout and we turned around to see a monster grown to full size.  
  
P"Oh great company" Bradley said.  
  
P"I say it's time to show this monster your new Zords Turbo Rangers" I said.  
  
P"You got it. Ready" Tina said and seeing the nods she said again. "Turbo Rescue Zords power up".  
  
PWith that five Zords long since thought destroyed appeared and five Turbo Rangers teleported.  
  
P"Star Racer Rescue Zord online" Jo shouted.  
  
P"Siren Blaster Rescue Zord ready to go" Justin said.  
  
PThunder Loader Rescue Zord on the move" Paul said  
  
PWind Rescue Zord moving out" Hannah said.  
  
P"Lightning Fire Tamer Rescue Zord raring to go" Tina shouted.  
  
PThe monster looked even more startled than some of the Rangers did and I said. "When we restored the Turbo Powers I had Billy rebuild the Turbo Zords and the Rescue Zords. The Rescue Zords were kept a secret until they were needed and now I think they are, so I had Alpha send them to this universe as well".  
  
P"Okay let's go, Rescue Megazord" Tina shouted.  
  
PThe five newly recreated Zords merged and in seconds were five was now one.  
  
P"I say we knock this clown into orbit" Justin said eagerly.  
  
P"Agreed. Artillery power now" Tina commanded.  
  
PThe weapons of the Rescue Megazord appeared and with that they fired and the monster was atomised in seconds and the five Turbo's rejoined the other Rangers.  
  
P"Nice work guys" Trini congratulated.  
  
P"It was indeed. Guys I hate to bring this up, but we need to get back home or they will start to wonder where we are" Hannah said.  
  
PGlancing at the time I nodded and then turned to address Kim 2. "The Turbo Rangers, myself and Brad have to leave now, but the Lightspeed Rangers and the remaining Morphin Rangers will stay and they'll be joined by another Ranger team when we leave".  
  
P"What about the powers you retrieved?" Rocky 2 asked.  
  
P"Well, you, Chris and Kim could take up three of the Zeo powers and TJ and Ashley could take up their Astro Powers again. Justin still has his Blue Turbo Morpher and he can start using that again. I know it means you don't have a full team, but it does give you something to work with and maybe you can find someone suitable for the remaining powers" I said.  
  
P"You've already done something far more precious. With your help you've already brought a friend back to us and some powers and more importantly hope" Kim 2 said.  
  
P"We're just glad we can help, but we're not going to be going for good, we'll be back" Rachel said.  
  
PKim 2 let out a small smile and then we prepared for our departure and I shared a few minutes with my baby sister and then we teleported home. The concert went well as I felt more relaxed than ever before and as Jo sang 'Two in a Million' I knew that my feelings for Rachel which I had tried to deny where back stronger than ever.  
  
POut of all the boys you're not like the others  
  
PFrom the very first day, I knew we'd be lovers  
  
PIn my wildest dreams, my darkest desire  
  
PWould I declare to you your love takes me higher  
  
PJust when we both thought our lives were set in stone  
  
PThey shone a light and bought us together.  
  
PWe are two in a million  
  
PWe've got all the luck we could be given  
  
PIf the world should stop we'll still have each other  
  
PAnd no matter what we'll be forever as one.  
  
PIt's a crazy world where everythin's changin'  
  
POne minute you're up and the next thing you're breakin'  
  
PWhen I lose my way and the skies they get heavy  
  
PIt'll be okay the moment you're with me  
  
PNo one would have guessed we'd be standing strong today  
  
PSolid as a rock and perfect in every way.  
  
PWe are two in a million  
  
PWe've got all the luck we could be given  
  
PIf the world should stop we'll still have each other  
  
PAnd no matter what we'll be forever as one.  
  
PWe are two in a million  
  
PWe've got all the luck we could be given  
  
PIf the world should stop we'll still have each other  
  
PAnd no matter what we'll be forever as one.  
  
PEven as the concert continued I still felt worry for the four Morphin Rangers who had gone to Phaedos and we had not heard from since. Even as I did I felt the comforting presence of Rachel in my head and I forgot my worries for the time being. That evening after the concert I found Rachel and instead of speaking I just held her and I did so for a long time. And as I did I realised that today was the first day of the rest of my life and what the future brought I just didn't know, but with Rachel by my side I could face it.  
  
THE END! 


	2. Phaedos

TITLETITLE OF YOUR FIC/TITLEBODY BACKGROUND=/Graphics/edge.jpg BGCOLOR=FFFFFF TEXT=000000 LINK=0000FF VLINK=FF00FFULULUL  
  
Power Rangers and all related characters are the property of Saban Entertainment. S Club 7 and all of their songs are the property of S Club Ltd and 19 Management. I am not a member of S Club 7 although I wish I could have been. (I also wish I were six foot and really good-looking, but ah well). My character is my property and can be used without my permission, but if you could ask I'd be grateful. The Night Rangers characters are the property of John Chubb. Also any criticism good or bad is welcome, you can contact me at adampearlmans@yahoo.co.uk Also I've brought in the Time Force Rangers and given Kim and Wes a family connection of cousins.  
  
H3 align=centerPhaedosBr  
  
By: Adam Pearlman/h3  
  
PThe planet Phaedos home to Dulcea the Master Warrior and guardian of the Great Power. It was here as in many other realities that the Power Rangers sought the power to save their mentor and friend Zordon of Eltare from injuries inflicted upon him by Ivan Ooze. As in most universes this group of Rangers succeeds in their quest and Zordon is saved. However in the universe were the White Astro Ranger turned his back on all that is good and became a force for evil Phaedos became a bastion of hope and good. It failed.  
  
PNow Phaedos which once was a planet of beauty it now lies in ruins. The Monolith the hiding place of the Great Power is destroyed and access to the power denied. Stories tell that the Emperor attempted to take the Great Power, but it was denied to him because of his evil. Frustrated it's said he took the guardian of the power Dulcea and did terrible things to her and then allowed his men to do the same. Then when his rage had subsided he slit her throat and let her bleed to death at his feet. The other stories say that Dulcea escaped his clutches and along with Ninjor and one other plot to one day overthrow the Emperor.  
  
PNow four of those warriors who once stood here and discovered there spirit guides find themselves at a scene of utter devastation.  
  
P"Look at this place its been totally wrecked" Aisha exclaimed.  
  
P"I can't believe it, why did he do this?" Kim asked.  
  
P"I don't know Kim, I mean who knows what made him turn against everything he'd fought for, the change in the person we knew to the Emperor is almost unbelievable" Billy answered.  
  
P"But he isn't the person we knew Billy. This is a different Adam we're talking about, one who has had similar experiences to our own, but was different in someway. The point is we may never really know why he turned evil, but I do know this was a message" Tommy said.  
  
P"A message?" Aisha asked.  
  
P"Yes, saying I'm here and I'll take what I want by force and I'll leave nothing intact as I go on my way" Tommy said.  
  
P"Transalation!" Kim said.  
  
P"The Emperor is like a teenager who never grew up, he's a spoiled brat and we're going take him down piece by piece" Tommy said.  
  
P"So what do we do now? I mean there is no sign of Dulcea or Ninjor?" Billy asked.  
  
P"I had a thought on that. Tommy the Turbo Navigators can be made to detect anything can't they?" Kim asked.  
  
P"I think so why?" Tommy asked curious.  
  
PKim didn't respond and in a glow which was a mixture of purple and pink a turbo navigator appeared in her hand and quickly activated it.  
  
P"So you picking anything up?" Aisha asked.  
  
P"Something that may be a life reading, I can't tell" Kim said hesitantly.  
  
P"Well we won't know if we just stand around here. Kim which way?" Tommy asked.  
  
PPointing in the direction that they should go the four quickly started their trek and as they did Kim dropped back next to Aisha who was looking a bit distracted.  
  
P"Aisha are you okay?" Kim asked.  
  
P"Yeah, its just I feel like I'm filling in again" Aisha answered. Before Kim could respond Aisha explained. "The only reason I was chosen as a Ranger was because of Trini going to the Peace Conference. Now she's back and she's wearing the Yellow Ranger costume again. Zordon gave me these powers because there were no others and again its someone else's costume. When Rocky and Chris became Rangers they had the same feelings, but when they became the Zeo Rangers they had the chance to carve out their own reputation as a Ranger, I never got the chance".  
  
P"But you chose to stay in Africa" Kim protested.  
  
P"I know and I don't regret that for even a second, I did some real good, I just feel like I'm living in the shadow of someone else again and I can't seem to break out of the shadow" Aisha said.  
  
P"It's perfectly natural to feel uncomfortable to wear someone else's colour and feel like a fill-in. For me it was the opposite way though, when Rocky became the Blue Zeo Ranger I felt like he was trying to take my place in the Rangers and he felt the same way. We talked about it and we resolved the problems we had. After that I was proud to see Rocky as the Blue Ranger continuing the legacy I'd started" Billy said.  
  
P"Aisha, you shouldn't doubt yourself as the Yellow Ranger you were brilliant, you were always there when we needed you and I'm proud that someone of your skill now possess the powers I first carried" Tommy said.  
  
P"I guess so, I know its stupid to be feeling this after months of being the Green Ranger, but it still feels like a burden" Aisha said.  
  
P"Well, don't let it be and don't forget that we're here when you need to talk" Kim said.  
  
PThe two Ranger girls hugged and then the four continued their march when Billy came to an abrupt halt as Tommy plowed straight into his back.  
  
P"Billy why did you stop?" Tommy asked.  
  
P"Because we're not alone" he answered.  
  
PThen in a flash of energy Torachian Warriors appeared all around the four.  
  
P"Oh great these guys, I thought we'd gotten rid of them for good" Kim moaned.  
  
P"Apparently not, so let's take them out" Aisha said.  
  
PThe four Rangers jumped quickly into battle not bothering to morph, but instead rely on their natural skills. Though the four were a formidable team, outnumbered they soon found that they were being herded together and pressed back against a rock formation.  
  
P"Tommy I think its time to even up the odds" Billy said.  
  
PTommy nodded and started to issue the familiar command when they heard a noise above them and a figure in a green cloak dropped down in front of them alongside another figure in a blue cloak. The cloaks fell from the newcomers revealing. "Dulcea, Ninjor!"  
  
P"No time to chat young Falcon, there is a fight to be won" Ninjor said.  
  
P"Agreed. Guys It's Morphing Time" Tommy called out.  
  
P"Pterydactol" Kimberly shouted as she morphed into the Pink Power Ranger.  
  
P"Triceratops" Billy called out as he became the Blue Ranger.  
  
P"Dragonzord" Aisha said as she became the Green Ranger.  
  
PAnd finally Tommy called out. "Tigerzord".  
  
PThen four morphed Rangers joined Dulcea and Ninjor in the battle. Within minutes the Torachian Warriors had fled leaving the six alone. Quick as a flash the four Morphin Rangers returned to their civilian outfits. While both Ninjor and Dulcea remained in defensive stances.  
  
P"Who are you?" Dulcea demanded.  
  
P"Dulcea it's us, well not us, but we are us. Anyone want to jump in and help right about now" Kim said.  
  
P"We are who we appear to be, but we're from another universe. We got involved in the fight against the Emperor when he began an invasion in our universe" Billy explained.  
  
P"That would explain your presence, because both you and Tommy are dead here" Ninjor stated.  
  
P"That's probably not true either. You see we encountered Devastator and found out he was also the Carter Grayson of this universe. He was freed from being part of Devastator and he's now in this universe with the rebels helping us attempt to free this universe" Tommy answered.  
  
P"I can sense the connection you all have with the Great Power. Although Kimberly yours is partially now purple and Aisha yours is green" Dulcea said.  
  
P"That because some of us have different colours now then when we first gained the Great Power. Kim is also the Purple Turbo Ranger and I'm now the Green Morphin Ranger" Aisha explained.  
  
P"As lovely as it is too see you all, we must leave this place it will not be long before the Torachian Warriors return in far greater numbers" Ninjor said.  
  
P"Do they control Phaedos?" Kim asked.  
  
PThey do, I fought when they came and failed to stop them. I fled and sought sanctuary with Ninjor and then with an old friend we made a headquarters in another location and have tried to free our universe from this terrible evil" Dulcea said.  
  
P"We've been to Earth and retrieved the Astro and Zeo Powers and also given new powers to some others. Now that we've determined your condition you should link up with them and help them. Perhaps you can free Earth" Billy said.  
  
P"Perhaps, but we must speak with our companion" Dulcea said.  
  
PThen the two started to walk and the four followed them until they came to a wall. "Step forward Rangers there is nothing to fear" Dulcea said.  
  
PHesitating for only a moment Tommy strode forward and disappeared and then following closely behind so did the others and they stepped into a part of there past.  
  
P"The Command Centre" Aisha said.  
  
P"Wow, I never thought I'd see this place again" Kim said.  
  
P"How did we end up here? I mean one minute we were facing a rock face and then we're here" Tommy asked.  
  
P"It was a warp gate. It allowed for instantaneous transportation to Eltare" a voice said.  
  
PThe four whirled around as they recognised the voice of their old friend. "Alpha Five" Billy called out.  
  
P"Hello Billy" Alpha said.  
  
PThen the four took a proper look at the droid. No longer did he look like the Alpha they knew as armour covered the entire body of machinery and on one shoulder he wore a cannon.  
  
P"As you can see I've gone through some changes since we last met" Alpha said.  
  
P"So we can see. Look before you ask we're from another reality. We came to help free it from the Emperor" Aisha explained.  
  
P"Your words ring true Green Ranger" a female voice said.  
  
P"Dimitria!" Tommy said surprised.  
  
P"Yes Tommy it is me. I can see you have questions" She said.  
  
P"Just a few, I mean we thought you were dead" Billy said.  
  
P"Because one is out of sight and not heard from, does not mean they are gone. To quote a human 'the rumours of my death are greatly exaggerated'. In any case I survived the event known as the day of defeat for good and united with Dulcea and Ninjor in an attempt to find someway to restore peace and hope to this universe. Unfortunately we have not been successful and only able to launch a few attack designed to be an irritation to the Emperor" Dimitria said.  
  
P"However of late our attacks have been more effective and more damaging" Dulcea said.  
  
P"That's probably because of us, the Emperor has been trying to conquer our world since December and hasn't succeeded yet. Since then he's been sending everything he's got at us" Kim said.  
  
P"I don't mean to be impolite Rangers, but you're staring at me" Dulcea suddenly said.  
  
P"The very short version is the you of our universe has been turned into a fifteen year old and to see you like this is a bit startling after getting used to seeing her like that" Billy said.  
  
P"May I ask how I ended up as a child?" Dulcea asked.  
  
P"You took a blast of chronal energy meant for Adam and it turned you into the wild child you are now" Tommy said with a vain attempt at humour.  
  
P"That would be an interesting experience to meet myself as a child" Dulcea commented.  
  
P"Perhaps, but I remember you as a child and you weren't that much fun to be around" Ninjor said in a vain attempt at humour.  
  
P"So what's the plan? Now that we know about you, why don't you come back to Earth and help the Rangers there" Kim said.  
  
P"We will return to Earth with you, if only for a short while to guide and aid the new Rangers. I will also attempt to find people suitable to wield the Great Power" Dulcea answered.  
  
P"Cool, there are at least three candidates I know of, my counterpart as well as the counterparts of Rocky and Chris. Having already held the power they'd be suitable again" Kim asked.  
  
P"Indeed they would. They merely need to get in touch with their guide once more. We will also choose four more Rangers to wield the Yellow, Blue, White and Silver powers now that those four Rangers are lost to us" Ninjor said.  
  
P"That would be a great help, I mean if we can link all the forces of good together, then maybe we can cause the Emperor some problems here as well and even stop him for good" Aisha said.  
  
P"There is one question that I have. There are rumours that the Emperor is dead and that he fell in battle against his counterpart" Dimitria asked.  
  
P"He did, but from things we've heard and been told the Emperor survived. Although he's in a bad way and he shouldn't be much of a threat for a while" Tommy said.  
  
P"Then he can be beaten and that means victory and freedom could be ours" Dulcea said with a touch of youthful enthusiasm.  
  
P"Alpha Five prepare the Command Centre for transportation to Earth" Dimitria commanded.  
  
P"You got it Dimitria, it won't take a minute or two" Alpha said.  
  
PBefore the droid could make any move towards the console there were explosions and part of the wall collapsed in on itself revealing.  
  
P"Blue Senturion!" Tommy cried out in amazement.  
  
P"Targets located, initialise killing protocols" Blue Senturion stated.  
  
P"Something tells me that this guy isn't on our side" Billy said.  
  
PIn answer to that question the intergalactic police officer fired his blaster at the six who dodged out of the way.  
  
P"Guys we've got more bad guys incoming, we need to get out of here" Kim shouted.  
  
P"Indeed, Alpha activate the Warp Gate. Rangers you, Ninjor and Dulcea must return to Phaedos and from their to Earth" Dimitria said.  
  
P"What about you?" Tommy said.  
  
P"Do not worry about us Tommy, we'll be okay. Now go, before its too late" Alpha insisted.  
  
PTommy hesitated for only a moment as he felt an arm on his shoulder and allowed Billy to pull him towards the portal and back to Phaedos. They had barely gotten away from the warp gate when Blue Senturion and dozens of Torachian Warriors, Putties, Cogs and Quantrons appeared also.  
  
P"This isn't good" Kim said.  
  
P"Surrender Power Rangers and I may let you live" Blue Senturion said.  
  
P"Some choice, surrender and probably die or fight and probably die anyway. I vote option two" Aisha said sarcastically.  
  
P"Same here, if we're going to die then I say we go down fighting" Billy said.  
  
P"Or we could just return to Earth and regroup and return with more Rangers" Dulcea said.  
  
P"I can't believe that you would say that Dulcea, I mean this is your home" Kim said astonished.  
  
P"But even I know the importance of retreat. I am the Guardian of the Great Power and I must be alive to be its guardian" Dulcea said.  
  
P"Dulcea's right, everyone teleport back to Earth now" Tommy yelled.  
  
PWith nods of the head the six teleported away and headed towards Earth. Meanwhile on the aforementioned planet. Justin crashed to the floor with a thud and then quickly was back on his feet.  
  
P"Well, this is fun. 'Let's just attack this convoy and free some people'. Get it in and get out, yeah right, Rocky I'm going to kill you if I survive" Justin moaned.  
  
P"Justin you're going to have to get in line" Jen the Pink Time Force Ranger shouted.  
  
P"Yeah, I mean this is crazy, we're outnumbered and even with our powers" Kelsey shouted.  
  
P"I thought you said your middle name was crazy" Rocky yelled.  
  
P"Crazy yes, suicidal no" Kelsey 2 shot back.  
  
P"Okay so maybe this wasn't such a good idea, but come on most of us are out of shape as far as being Rangers and the rest of you need to get used to being a Ranger" Rocky replied.  
  
P"What by getting killed" Chad 2 asked.  
  
P"That isn't part of the plan. Rocky I think its time to leave, you know discretion is the better part of valour and all. Besides we secured our objective anyway" Chris 2 said.  
  
PRocky 2 reluctantly nodded and then the group of Rangers regrouped along with one other. "Everyone lets teleport now" Rocky 2 yelled.  
  
PThen in streaks of light the group teleported away to their mountain base. Removing her helmet Kimberly Hart the current Pink Zeo Ranger turned to the girl and said. "Trini are you okay?"  
  
PFingering a bruise on her face Trini 2 looked over at her old friend and smiled. "Yes, Kim I am, I'm free".  
  
P"Free isn't it a wonderful word" Ashley 2 said.  
  
P"I can't believe you found a way to free me" Trini 2 said.  
  
P"Well, we wouldn't have been able to do that if not for the help of other universe Rangers and their efforts" Rocky 2 said.  
  
P"We're glad to help, I mean in our time all of you are legends and we're only too glad to help them and you their counterparts" Trip said excitedly.  
  
P"Who are you?" Trini 2 asked.  
  
P"Long story, four of us are from another reality and about 1,000 years in the future" Jen explained.  
  
P"Oh glad I asked" Trini 2 said with a small amount of humour in her voice.  
  
PAs Trini greeted her friends she saw someone and she took a step back in fear. Seeing the look on her face Kim 2 placed a hand on her shoulder and said. "He's not the Emperor, he's from the alternate reality".  
  
P"I'm sorry, its just seeing you and remembering what you've done to me and the others" Trini 2 tried to explain.  
  
P"Hey I understand perfectly, if a psycho version of one of my friends turn on his friends and did what he'd done, I'd be a bit scared of his counterpart" I said.  
  
PEven as I finished speaking six teleportation beams entered the camp.  
  
P"We're back anyone miss us" Tommy asked.  
  
P"No, were you gone somewhere" I said.  
  
P"Good to see you to" Tommy said.  
  
PAt that I allowed a smile to come onto my face highlight my relief at seeing the four safe and sound.  
  
P"I see you made contact with Dulcea and Ninjor" Jason said.  
  
P"Yeah, we also found Dimitria and Alpha Five, but they didn't make it" Aisha said.  
  
PAt that those who had known the two remained respectfully silent in remembering the fallen. After that the group divided itself into smaller groups and began discussing plans and strategies. Kim walked between two groups and then stopped and allowed a small smile to creep onto her face as she saw Adam and Rachel holding hands and in fact the whole change in Adam's body language and the Pink Ranger approached the two.  
  
P"So what's been going on while I've been gone?" Kim asked.  
  
P"What do you mean?" Rachel asked confused.  
  
P"I saw the two of you holding hands, do I take it you two are now back together" Kim said.  
  
PGlancing at Rachel I smiled and then turned to look at Kim. "Yes we are back together and I'm on the road to recovery".  
  
P"I noticed, you do seem more like your old self again. So what happened?" Kim asked.  
  
P"This universe's Jason, he was working for the Emperor and he tried to take Rachel and I snapped and realised how bad I'd been to Rachel and we made up and we'll we're back together" I said.  
  
P"What do you mean road to recovery?" Trini 2 asked.  
  
PStartled I glanced over and saw the newly freed former Yellow Ranger stood there and I started to answer. "Long story, I died, I got better, but only now am I back to the person I was before I died".  
  
PBefore Trini 2 could say something Ninjor started to speak. "Rangers and rebels the time has come to act. To recreate the power coins and then empower them with the power of Ninja and Ninjetti we must first reclaim the Temple of Power and then retake Phaedos. So we can gain access to the Great Power".  
  
P"And that's really easy. Only a couple of hundred bad guys between us and our objective". Recognising the voice I turned to see this universe's version of Mike Corbett.  
  
P"There are always ways and we will come up with a strategy to achieve both objectives" Dulcea said.  
  
PWith a nod Rangers and rebels divided and began to attempt to come up with a strategy to achieve the impossible. Mike 2 felt my staring and turned to look at me before moving towards me and then getting right in my face he snarled. "If you want to stare at me, take a picture it will last longer".  
  
P"Sorry I didn't mean to stare, it's just I know the other universe version of Mike Corbett" I said.  
  
P"Well nice for you. So how do you know me or him in this case" Mike 2 said suddenly interested.  
  
P"We met on the planet Miranoi, he and some friends were accompanying a girl back to her world because it was in trouble. Kai attempted to borrow the Astro Megaship. Now I was onboard for a visit and along with Damon we followed Mike, Kendrix, Maya and your little brother Leo to this world Miranoi. Now six of us pulled the Quasar Sabres from the stone on Miranoi. While you pulled the Red Sabre, before you could use it you fell down a rock crevice and were presumed dead. The rest of us became the Galaxy Rangers and defended the space colony Terra Venture. You turned up eventually being used by the vengeful spirit of the Magna Defender. In the end you returned properly and became the Magna Defender before losing the powers. Recently like me you died and then were brought back to life and gifted with the Magna powers once more" I smiled as I realised many were listening to my story.  
  
P"Well that was interesting, but I'm not this Mike and I'll never be him" Mike 2 snarled as he stomped away.  
  
P"Some people are just plain rude" I muttered.  
  
P"And you're the perfect person" Rachel said humorously.  
  
P"Well okay, I have my faults but I'm not that bad" I replied.  
  
P"Indeed you do have faults" Jon said.  
  
P"Thanks Jon glad to know you're on my side here" I said sarcastically.  
  
P"Hey I've learned never to get involved between you two. But that's not why I'm here. Since the problem of Phaedos is we need to destroy the base they have on it" Jon started to say.  
  
P"We know they have a base on Phaedos, but what's your point" I asked impatiently.  
  
P"We need someone who has inside information on the base" Jon finished.  
  
P"Carter!" Rachel said.  
  
PJon shook his head and replied. "I already asked, when he was Devastator he never went there, but someone else we know has been".  
  
PAt that I knew who he was talking about. "This person wouldn't happen to be so tall, have blonde hair and you have a massive crush on her" I said cheekily.  
  
P"I do not!" Jon replied a little louder than he intended.  
  
PThen Jon stopped and saw the matching grins on myself and Rachel face's and realised that I had just gotten my own back on him for his earlier comment.  
  
P"It's a good idea though. Why don't you go back to the Power Chamber and get her" I said.  
  
PJon nodded and teleported away back to the other reality.  
  
P"Where's your friend going?" Kim 2 asked.  
  
P"He's gone back to the other reality to bring back a friend who should have insider knowledge of the Phaedos base" Rachel replied.  
  
P"Why do I feel uneasy over who this person is. Who are they?" Kim 2 demanded.  
  
P"It's your version of Karone" I replied softly.  
  
P"Are you insane? Why the hell are you bring her of all people here?" Kim 2 screamed in anger.  
  
P"She's not Astronema anymore" Rachel insisted.  
  
P"Once evil always evil" Kim countered.  
  
P"I suppose that goes for me as well" Carter 2 said quietly.  
  
P"No, you were forced to become evil, to be one with Devastator. You didn't have a choice" Kim 2 argued.  
  
P"It's the same with Karone. She was kidnapped when she was little and brought up evil and then the implants they made her evil" I explained.  
  
P"She still has those implants though" Kim 2 argued.  
  
P"Not anymore, apparently they failed three years ago and it left her pretending to be Astronema. Didn't you ever wonder why so many of the Emperor's attacks on the rebels failed. It was because Karone was doing her best to make sure they did" Jo said.  
  
P"Fine, but if she shows one sign of evil or betrayal she dies" Kim 2 snarled.  
  
P"And you have my word that if you attempt to harm I'll stop you cold" I said with my own deadliness in my voice.  
  
PThe current Pink Zeo Ranger walked away and rejoined her own comrades. As she did Rachel couldn't help but glance over at me with a look of concern.  
  
P"That was a bit harsh" Rachel said.  
  
P"Perhaps, but then threats are meant to be. I just hope I don't have to back it up" I said.  
  
P"I hope so to" Rachel added.  
  
PMinutes passed and then the familiar sound of teleportation was heard, but instead of Jon and Veronica there was a third slightly shorter figure with them and I recognised her instantly.  
  
P"Dulcea what are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
P"It is my duty as the Master Warrior of Phaedos, well a Phaedos anyway to help you free the planet from evil" Dulcea answered.  
  
P"Or what she really means is, she's bored and wants some action" Rachel answered.  
  
P"Hey, no fair using your telepathic abilities to read my mind" Dulcea protested.  
  
P"I didn't have to, its written all over your face kid" Rachel said.  
  
PDulcea was about to reply when this universe's Dulcea joined us. "So you are my counterpart" Dulcea 2 said.  
  
P"No, I just happen to look like you in miniature of course I'm your counterpart" Dulcea replied.  
  
P"Dulcea! Don't be rude" Veronica said.  
  
P"What is this a lesson in manners from miss I can't be bothered with being polite" Dulcea replied.  
  
PBefore an argument could break out I quickly spoke. "Dulcea this is Veronica, once known as Karone and before that Astronema".  
  
P"Veronica?" Dulcea 2 asked.  
  
P"It was confusing with two other Karone's around so I chose a new name" Veronica replied.  
  
P"Astronema". A voice snarled and with that a young man threw himself at the former princess of evil who quickly side-stepped the charge leaving the man to hit nothing but ground.  
  
P"I don't know who you are, but I'm not Astronema, not anymore. I probably caused you pain and for that I'm sorry. I can't make up for the mistakes of the past, but I can try and atone for my sins" Veronica said just loud enough for Kim 2 to hear.  
  
P"Look Veronica can we finish chatting about your past mistakes later and deal with the present" Wes said impatiently.  
  
P"Wes don't be rude" Kim replied.  
  
P"Look I'm sorry if that came off as being rude, but we have to work fast" Wes said.  
  
P"I understand. Look if we go to Phaedos and get me to an access terminal I can shut down the whole base" Veronica said.  
  
P"How can you do that?" Kim asked.  
  
P"Since I gave up being Astronema I've been learning new skills such as how to break into computer programs" Veronica said.  
  
P"I see Billy has been teaching you bad habits" I said with a hint of a smile on his face.  
  
PAt that Billy looked a little embarrassed and blushed as Kimberly who was stood next to him giggled.  
  
P"Okay, here is what we will do. The Morphin Rangers, Veronica and the Dulcea's will go to Phaedos to break into the fortress. Meanwhile the Time Force Rangers and Ninjor can go and free the Temple of the Power. Meanwhile if they're willing I want to take five people to another planet and see if we can get some more powers" I suggested.  
  
P"Good plan Adam, but what is the other planet are you talking about?" Jason asked.  
  
P"Miranoi, I'm going to take this universe version of the Galaxy Rangers to Miranoi and see if we can retrieve the Quasar Sabres" I answered.  
  
P"Do you think they'll be there" Rachel asked.  
  
P"I hope so, I mean the fact that Miranoi was in another dimension should mean it was out of the Emperor's reach" I said.  
  
P"I don't ever remember the Emperor mentioning Miranoi, so it should be safe to get there" Veronica said.  
  
P"Tommy are you ready for that little idea I had in mind" I asked.  
  
P"I am, we discussed it and our surprise has agreed" Tommy said.  
  
P"We should get going time is wasting and we ain't getting any younger" Dulcea said.  
  
P"Agreed" Dulcea 2 said replying to her counterpart.  
  
P"Then It's Morphing Time" Tommy shouted.  
  
PThe Morphin Rangers and the Time Force Rangers all morphed and teleported away as did the Dulcea's and Veronica leaving me with the Turbo Rangers.  
  
P"You okay?" Hannah asked.  
  
P"I'm fine, just worried about Rachel" I replied.  
  
P"She'll be okay, she has a whole team to look out for her" Hannah replied.  
  
P"I know, but I still can't help worrying" I said. Then I paused and continued. "Okay lets get this show on the road. Mike & Leo Corbett, Damon Henderson, Kendrix Morgan and Kai Chen how would you like to be Power Rangers" I asked.  
  
P"Be a Power Ranger, are you serious?" Damon 2 asked.  
  
P"Deadly and if you're willing the six of us will travel to Miranoi and retrieve the Quasar Sabres if they are there" I said.  
  
P"Hold on, you said I became something called the Magna Defender" Mike 2 asked.  
  
P"I did, but I also said that you were the one who pulled the Red Quasar Sabre, I don't know if Leo was the one destined to remove it from the stone, but the one destined to use it instead. Look, whatever the case maybe you'd be helping your world" I said.  
  
P"I'm in" Leo 2 said.  
  
PAfter his agreement the others followed but with slightly less enthusiasm as Leo and they began to prepare for the journey.  
  
P"Adam are you sure about this? I mean these aren't the same people you know, do you really think you can trust them?" Jo asked.  
  
P"I know they are not the same people, but Rachel telepathically scanned them earlier and she doesn't sense any evil intentions at all" I said.  
  
P"Rachel used her telepathy on others without them knowing, isn't that a little unethical" Jo said.  
  
P"It is, but in this case I'm acting first and then asking questions later. Besides I have a plan anyway, well time to go" I said.  
  
PJoining the others in a circle I gave a nod to the other S Clubbers and then I teleported us out.  
  
PIn another part of the galaxy the Morphin Rangers and others reappeared on Phaedos.  
  
P"Okay everyone know what they have to do?" Tommy saw all the nods and then continued. "Then lets get it done".  
  
PWith a nod the other Morphin Rangers fell in line and started to follow Veronica. Meanwhile the Time Force Rangers had barely reappeared when they found themselves in the middle of a fight.  
  
P"Well this is fun" Lucas shouted over the noise.  
  
P"Young Ranger instead of speaking, conserve your energy and fight" Ninjor said.  
  
PLucas bit back a reply and instead took out two Piranhatrons with a swipe of his chronosaber. The fight continued and both Rangers and the enemy suffered as Katie was left cradling an injured shoulder and busy being protected by Jen.  
  
P"Wes, we're getting our butts kicked here. This is crazy we have to fall back" Trip argued.  
  
P"No, we fall back now and we might never get another chance. The Morphin Rangers will fulfil there end of the plan, we have to do the same" Wes replied.  
  
P"Ok, but just so you know, if we die I'm going to blame you" Trip said.  
  
PWes started to laugh, but that was lost as he was knocked to the floor by several Piranhatrons and the battle continued.  
  
PLight years away and in the universe known as the Lost Galaxy one Ranger and five others arrived at their destination and I looked on in shock and distress.  
  
P"I can't believe it, even here the stain of evil touches" I said.  
  
P"I take it, this place doesn't look like this normally" Kendrix 2 asked.  
  
P"No, in the universe that I'm a Ranger it's a thriving colony of Miranites and people from the colony of Terra Venture. Come on we have to find the village if Maya is here then that's where she could be" I said.  
  
P"Lead the way" Leo 2 said.  
  
PAs we walked I looked around and shook my head as I took in the destruction and so wrapped up in it, I almost didn't here the noise.. almost.  
  
PWith a shout a figure dropped down in front of us, she wore a two piece yellow outfit and her hair was a longer than her counterpart, but it was her, it was. "Maya".  
  
P"How do you know my name?" she demanded.  
  
P"We're friends" I automatically answered.  
  
P"How can that be, we've never seen each other before this moment" Maya 2 said defensively.  
  
P"Long story, but I'm from another dimension and in that dimension you and I are friends" I tried to explain.  
  
P"Words, just words, you could easily work for him and intend to take more of us" Maya 2 said angrily.  
  
P"Who is taking more of you" Kendrix 2 asked.  
  
P"Mutiny" Maya 2 spat the name out with a lot of hate.  
  
P"Oh that guy, wonderful, maybe we can help you out with that" I said.  
  
P"Even if you aren't working for him, what can you do to help?" Maya 2 asked a little more cautiously.  
  
P"I'm a Power Ranger and these five well four of them are also supposed to be Rangers in my dimension. I'm hoping the same is true of this dimension. You're also a Ranger as I can see" I said finally noticing the morpher on her wrist.  
  
P"Yes, I wield the power of the yellow Quasar Sabre" Maya 2 answered.  
  
P"Look I don't think we should be standing out here in the open, something isn't right" I said.  
  
P"I know, we can go the village and then we can go to the stone" Maya 2 said.  
  
P"Why can't we go and get these Sabres right now" Mike 2 asked.  
  
P"Because it isn't safe out here and I don't see you carrying any weapons" Maya 2 replied.  
  
PBefore I could stop Mike he'd reached over and grabbed Maya by the throat and started to speak. "Listen you stupid little girl, do you think we're here because we want to play a game, our world is dying and so is our universe we need the sabres to help free it".  
  
PMaya opened her mouth although no sound could be heard and then there was a sound and Mike let go of her and fell to the floor clutching his groin.  
  
P"Don't say I didn't warn you, Maya may look sweet and innocent, but she certainly isn't helpless and I guess things don't change even here" I said with a smirk. "Maya lead on, we'll stop at your village".  
  
PMaya nodded and with her in the lead and myself bringing up the rear we headed for her village.  
  
PBack on Phaedos the Morphin Rangers were in the midst of a major fight. The Rangers were split into pairs fighting back to back and the two Dulcea's and Veronica were fighting together as well. To the onlooker it was as though you were watching one person with the Dulcea's as their skills matched exactly. Meanwhile Veronica relied on the training she had been given when she was trained to be Astronema.  
  
P"Come on, where's the evil or do you want no part of me" Dulcea excitedly shouted.  
  
PThe older Dulcea tried to suppress her amusement and tried to remember if she had ever been so enthusiastic as her younger self carved her way through the enemy.  
  
PMeanwhile the two newer Rangers Emily and Rachel were fighting closely together. Rachel was using her telepathic abilities to great effect by causing the enemy to either freeze up as she took control of their motor functions allowing Emily to take them down for good. The two continued this way for a while until sheer volume of them caused them to resort to just punching and kick their way to safety.  
  
PMeanwhile the Time Force Rangers and Ninjor were finishing up their fight.  
  
P"Well that was too easy. I mean we were outnumbered by them and they almost quit" Jen said cautiously.  
  
P"Indeed I suspect they wouldn't have given up so easily, unless they had something else more pressing to attend to" Ninjor agreed.  
  
P"Why the grim guys, we won and the Temple of Power is free, shouldn't we not look a gift horse in the mouth" Wes said.  
  
P"Look a gift horse in the mouth. Why would anyone want to look a horse in the mouth" Trip asked Wes.  
  
PWes started to reply and then there was a flash of light and all five Time Force Rangers and Ninjor disappeared. From its hiding place behind a rock face a small floating device appeared and it spoke in a mechanical tone. "Objective achieved. Prepare for examination". Then it too disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
PMeanwhile unaware of what had happened the future Galaxy Rangers had arrived at the Maya's village.  
  
P"Jara are you here, we have visitors" Maya called out.  
  
PThe Village elder appeared from a hut and seemed very relieved to see Maya and then he took in the newcomers and he hesitated.  
  
P"Maya why have you brought them here, don't you know visitors are no longer welcome here" Jara demanded.  
  
P"It's okay, I can't explain it, but I feel like I know them all and one of them is a Ranger" Maya said.  
  
PAt that I raised my hand and revealed the morpher partially hidden by my shirt and the village elder seemed to visibly relax.  
  
P"While I greet you young Ranger, do not mistake I do not welcome you" Jara said.  
  
P"Please forgive Jara, he is just being protective of his village" Maya said.  
  
P"I completely understand, if it were my home I would be suspicious of strangers" I said understanding.  
  
PKendrix started to say something when she was cut off by the sound of teleportation beam and I turned to see. "Swabbies & Mutiny" I said.  
  
P"Ah more captives for the taking" Mutiny said.  
  
P"I think you'll find I'm a lot harder to catch than you think. Go Galactic" I shouted.  
  
PIn a burst of energy I transformed into the White Galaxy Ranger and grabbing my Quasar Sabre I leapt into the midst of the Swabbies and began to kick, punch and strike out at all of them. Even as I did so I was vaguely aware of Maya morphing as well and the soon to be Rangers also leaping into the fray. In minutes the extremely confident Mutiny and his forces realised that they were outmatched started to back off.  
  
P"What's the matter Mutiny, you scared" Leo 2 called out.  
  
P"We'll be back" Mutiny said as he teleported away with his Swabbies.  
  
P"We'll be waiting" Mike 2 said.  
  
P"You saved us, you truly are here to help us" Jara said surprised.  
  
P"Yes, we are. That's what Power Rangers do" I replied.  
  
P"Now I think I should help you out by taking you the stone" Maya said.  
  
PI nodded grateful as Maya led the way. Across the dimensional wall on Phaedos the Morphin Rangers had finally overcome the enemy and they had retreated leaving the Rangers on the outside of the base.  
  
P"So what's the plan?" Emily asked.  
  
P"I'm going to tap into base's mainframe and shut this place down. Then you guys can blow it to kingdom come" Veronica said.  
  
P"How long do you need?" Tommy asked.  
  
P"Give me five minutes to get into the system and then another five minutes to crash the system" Veronica answered.  
  
P"You've got the ten minutes you need, just keep out of sight and be ready" Jason said.  
  
PAs Veronica got to work, I was following Maya through the jungle and into a clearing where the stone rested and in it five sabres.  
  
P"Are they the sabres?" Kai 2 asked.  
  
P"They are indeed, the Quasar Sabres. Your destiny awaits all you have to do is take it by the hand" I said.  
  
P"How come there are five Sabres? You said that I was need to free the Red Sabre for my brother, but there is still going to be one sabre left" Mike 2 asked.  
  
P"If as in my universe then the other sabre is meant for my counterpart and well since he's no longer on the side of angels. Look just go ahead and do what I told you to do" I said.  
  
PMike nodded and he and the other four except for Leo walked to the stone and removed the respective sabres. Then Mike with a look of sadness passed the sword to Leo and watched as the energies consumed the four and they were transformed into Power Rangers.  
  
P"Wow this is amazing" Damon 2 said.  
  
P"I can't believe it, we're Power Rangers" Kendrix 2 agreed.  
  
P"Yes, Power Rangers just in time to be destroyed" Mutiny said.  
  
PTurning I saw Mutiny and a whole squad of Swabbies. "Oh your back" I said.  
  
P"And ready to destroy you. Thanks for taking the sabres, I'll take them now Rangers" Mutiny said. "Oh one more thing thank you my pet for leading them to the stone, now I have a complete collection".  
  
PAt that I watched as Maya detached herself from the group and with a smirk joined Mutiny and his forces.  
  
P"Why?" I asked.  
  
P"The way I see it you are either the hunter or the hunted and I was sick of being the hunted. I found I could release the sabre and I realised that it would bring the chosen warriors here and then I would take the power and alongside Mutiny we would rule this galaxy" Maya 2 explained.  
  
P"Not going to happen. We're going to stop you" Leo 2 said.  
  
P"I doubt it, you are outnumbered and unsure of your new-found powers" Maya 2 said.  
  
P"Well, you don't get anywhere by not trying. Let's take them out" Mike 2 said.  
  
PWith a nod the new Rangers dove into battle against Mutiny, the Swabbies and Maya. Back on Phaedos the first sound the Rangers had heard in ten minutes was the sound of triumph.  
  
P"Yes I did it" Veronica said.  
  
PAs she did so all across the base there was the sound of a generator going out and the Rangers looked on suitably impressed.  
  
P"I couldn't have done a better job myself" Billy commented.  
  
PThanks Billy. Now its time for you to do your stuff" Veronica said.  
  
P"Let's just set the charges for five minutes and blow this joint" Dulcea said.  
  
P"I couldn't agree more, let us rid Phaedos of the evil" Dulcea 2 said.  
  
P"Did I really sound like that? I mean y'know you could have said lets make like a banana and split" Dulcea complained.  
  
P"Can we stick to the point. Everyone has charges spread out and set them up and then we'll blow this place to kingdom come" Tommy said ignoring the two.  
  
PWith nods the eight Morphin Rangers quickly laid the charges and then moving a safe distance from the base Dulcea pressed the button and watched with satisfaction as the building was instantly turned to dust.  
  
P"Score one more for the good guys" Zack said.  
  
P"Indeed, I can no longer sense any evil on this planet, we have won Rangers" Dulcea 2 said.  
  
P"Y'know you could sound more enthusiastic about it" Dulcea suggested.  
  
P"I could, but I sense something has happened to Ninjor and the Time Force Rangers, I can't feel Ninjor's presence" Dulcea 2 said.  
  
P"Do you mean they are dead?" Trini asked concerned.  
  
P"No, I can feel the goodness from the Temple of Power which means its no longer held by the Emperor's forces, but I can't sense them. Something must have happened" Dulcea 2 answered.  
  
P"Something did happen to them and it's the same thing that is going to happen to you" a voice snarled.  
  
PWhirling around the Rangers turned to see Devastator stood their weapons in his hands. "Hello Rangers, did you think I was gone for good. Not a chance, your friends are my prisoners and well I'm finished yet so I think I'll take the bitch that betrayed my master back so I can punish her for her betrayal".  
  
PA that Veronica paled and took a step back in concern even as a voice came out of nowhere. "You aren't taking her anywhere". Then before the eyes of a very surprised group of people appeared.  
  
P"The Phantom Ranger" Billy said not sounding the least bit surprised.  
  
P"At your service" Jon said.  
  
P"How did you? Where did you come from?" Kim asked.  
  
P"I've been here the whole time. Adam suggested to Tommy I go as backup, but remain hidden and help out when needed. You don't think that Emily and Rachel took down all those Cogs on their own did you" Jon explained.  
  
P"Very clever, but it won't stop me taking her back" Devastator snarled.  
  
PEven as he spoke Jon cloaked again and Devastator felt something smacking into his head and then knocking his legs from underneath him and he fell to the floor in a heap. Struggling to his feet Devastator looked on as the Phantom Ranger reappeared.  
  
P"Enough of this, there will be another time Astronema" Devastator said as he vanished.  
  
P"God are all villains as corny, I'm mean come on that was hardly scary" Dulcea tried to point out.  
  
PEven as she spoke Jon was busy talking to Veronica who was beginning to look a little less pale and then much to Jon's embarrassment the former princess of evil gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
P"So what do we do now? I mean if Ninjor is missing, he can't create any new power coins and well from where I'm standing the mission was a bit of a failure" Zack muttered.  
  
P"Perhaps, but at least we've freed the two places and if Adam has come through then I say good has done pretty well today" Tommy replied.  
  
P"Agreed, once we locate Ninjor wherever he is, we can get him to create new power coins and then empower new Rangers here. I don't think we failed, we've just had a small delay" Kim agreed.  
  
P"We should get back to Earth and let them know that we've partially succeeded" Jason said.  
  
PNodding the group of heroes teleported back home. As they teleported Rachel looked over and couldn't help but notice that Veronica was holding on to Jon as though fearing she was going to be snatched at any moment.  
  
PBack on Miranoi the fight continued and while the Swabbies had the superior numbers and more experience the Rangers soon found they were outmatching the enemy.  
  
P"Ah White Ranger so you dare face Captain Mutiny" Mutiny said with a laugh.  
  
P"I dare face you and I'll take you down" I said.  
  
PWith that I launched into a fist fight with Mutiny. Now back when Terra Venture had entered the Lost Galaxy I hadn't been there and I didn't know what I was facing and lucky for me neither did Mutiny and in minutes Mutiny fell before the power of the White Galaxy Ranger.  
  
PAs Mutiny was beaten Maya also collapsed to the floor in a heap where she had been fighting Kendrix. Leaving the beaten Mutiny I went to her side to see the girl removing her helmet and looking rather confused.  
  
P"What just happened, the last thing I remember is being grabbed and" Maya 2 started to babble.  
  
P"It's okay Maya, whatever Mutiny did to you is gone and so is he" I said.  
  
P"Oh you think so" Mutiny called out as he grew to giant proportions.  
  
P"Uh oh, this can't be good" Damon 2 muttered.  
  
P"It could be, I hope the Galactabeasts are here in this reality. Galactabeasts arise" I shouted in hope.  
  
PFor a long moment there was no sound or reaction and then faintly I heard the roar of the Lion Galactabeast and it was joined by its five companions. In seconds they came together to form the Galaxy Megazord and we charged into battle against Mutiny. With a lot of luck a sword strike got underneath Mutiny's guard and he staggered back and with one more swipe Captain Mutiny and his reign of terror ended.  
  
PDemorphing we returned to the village and were greeted like heroes by the villagers.  
  
P"Thank you Rangers you have destroyed our enemy and freed us from evil" Jara said.  
  
P"It was our pleasure. It's what Rangers do?" Mike 2 said.  
  
P"Guys its time to go back to Earth. Maya I'm not going to pressure you into coming with us and I understand if you wanted to stay" I said.  
  
P"I'm coming with you, you helped save my world, now it is my turn to help you free yours" Maya 2 said.  
  
PWith that she said her good-byes and joined us. "I think its time we went home" Kendrix 2 said.  
  
PNodding the seven of us teleported out and back to Earth. We arrived shortly after the jubilant Morphin Rangers had arrived back and I immediately found Rachel who looked cheerful, but also worried at the same time.  
  
P"What is it?" I asked concerned.  
  
P"The Time Force Rangers and Ninjor, they freed the Temple of Power but they went missing after that" Rachel answered.  
  
P"Don't worry, we'll find them" I said confidently.  
  
PWith that we joined the small celebration of victory and welcome for the new Rangers knowing full well that more battles lay ahead.  
  
PMeanwhile somewhere else Wes listened to the screams of his fellow Time Force Rangers and despite the chains tried to close his ears to their screams knowing full well there was nothing he could do to help them. Yet!  
  
THE END! 


	3. Earthstrike

TITLETITLE OF YOUR FIC/TITLEBODY BACKGROUND=/Graphics/edge.jpg BGCOLOR=FFFFFF TEXT=000000 LINK=0000FF VLINK=FF00FFULULUL  
  
Power Rangers and all related characters are the property of Saban Entertainment. S Club 7 and all of their songs are the property of S Club Ltd and 19 Management. I am not a member of S Club 7 although I wish I could have been. (I also wish I were six foot and really good-looking, but ah well). My character is my property and can be used without my permission, but if you could ask I'd be grateful. The Night Rangers characters are the property of John Chubb. Also any criticism good or bad is welcome, you can contact me at adampearlmans@yahoo.co.uk Also I've brought in the Time Force Rangers and given Kim and Wes a family connection of cousins.  
  
H3 align=centerEarth StrikeBr  
  
By: Adam Pearlman/h3  
  
PPreviously  
  
PThe Rangers divided into several separate teams in an attempt to complete several missions. First the Time Force Rangers and Ninjor attempted to free Ninjor's home the Temple of Power from the forces of evil and were successful, but they were all abducted. Meanwhile the Morphin Rangers along with Veronica, Dulcea and the teenaged version of Dulcea headed for Phaedos and freed that from evil as well. Also Adam took the alternate version of the Galaxy Rangers to Miranoi to see if the Quasar Sabres existed and they could be used to create more Rangers. The attempt was successful, but not without problems along the way as Captain Mutiny turned up and using Maya attempted to take the power for his own. Fortunately he was unsuccessful and Maya was freed to join the new Galaxy Rangers and return to Earth and help free it from evil.  
  
PEarth a planet cloaked in darkness in evil. It is an evil that was brought upon by a child of the Earth itself. Now more of Earth's children attempt the impossible, to free it from evil. Several days have passed since the Morphin Rangers and the new Galaxy Rangers returned to Earth and several days since the Time Force Rangers and Ninjor went missing.  
  
PAfter much discussion the plans had been completed and approved and now all that remains is to implement them. Walking out of the makeshift briefing room I noticed Rachel sat with her back against the wall and her eyes half closed, but at my approach she opened her eyes and started to stand only for me to gently push her back to a sitting position.  
  
P"Rest, if you're going to be involved in this you'll need your strength" I said.  
  
P"I'm fine, I just didn't sleep that well last night" Rachel said although part of it was muffled by a yawn.  
  
P"Don't I know it, I felt you tossing and turning all night. Look I know you're going to disagree with me, but I really wish you'd go back home. We can do this without you" I said.  
  
PAt that Rachel's expression turned to one of anger. "You don't think I can handle myself in a fight".  
  
P"I never said that. I just meant that your pregnant and you shouldn't have to put yourself and your unborn children at risk" I said calmly.  
  
P"I know what you meant and part of me agrees, but I couldn't stand it if I was at home and you were here and you died and I wasn't here. I guess that don't make much sense, but you chose me to be a Ranger and if I back away now I'll feel like I'm letting evil win in some way. This is my chance to help good in a big way and I don't want to miss it" Rachel answered.  
  
P"You're not going to be talked out of it are you?" I asked.  
  
PLooking at me Rachel replied. "Naah".  
  
PSmiling I embraced and kissed the girl who meant the world and more to me. There was a slight rustle of sound behind us and then a gentle coughing could be heard. Looking up we saw the alternate version of Kim stood there.  
  
P"Hey Kim what's up" Rachel asked.  
  
P"I've just finished the list if you want to move on it" Kim 2 said.  
  
P"List, what list?" Rachel asked slightly confused.  
  
P"I had Kim make a list of the Rangers who may be still alive and we could rescue. Jason of course is a no go, Dana is in the nexus and according to Carter she's catatonic, even if she were to rescue her I don't know if she'd be much help. Ashley said that Cassie, Tanya were in the same camp until they were separated a couple of days before we freed her. We know that the rest of the Astro's and Tommy are dead but I doubt that the Emperor had them killed and they maybe alive somewhere. Also Aisha and Zack have to be somewhere as well, so if we can find them and give them powers then the odds maybe in our favour" I explained.  
  
P"Instead of a gazillion against 100 to a gazillion against 101" Rachel replied.  
  
P"One person may make all the difference" Kim 2 said humorously.  
  
P"I notice you didn't put down Kat's name" I said.  
  
P"Yeah, even if we could rescue her, she's been his prisoner for years now and I doubt she is in any state to help us" Kim 2 said.  
  
P"Probably, but we have to try and find her anyway. Look work on a plan to rescue them, Rachel and I have to head back to our own universe, but we'll be back tomorrow" I said.  
  
PKim nodded and with that both Rachel and I teleported first back to the Power Chamber of the other universe to talk to Zordon and then to our own universe to relax, perform and get on with our lives. After getting home I decided now was as a good time to broach this subject to Rachel.  
  
P"Whats on your mind Adam?" Rachel asked.  
  
PI opened and closed my mouth in amazement as I hadn't even said a word. "How did you know something is the matter?" I asked.  
  
P"I can sense something is bothering you and its written in your face" Rachel answered.  
  
P"You used your telepathy to know what I was thinking" I said raising my voice a little.  
  
P"I didn't read your mind, I just could feel your emotions. Adam I don't read your mind or anyone else's without their permission. So what's on your mind?" Rachel asked.  
  
P"With everything that has gone on and everything we're about to do, I've decided that its time to tell my parents about Dana. Also with Kat and Tommy wedding in less than two weeks they asked if I could look after Alex while they are on their honeymoon" I explained.  
  
P"So you're going to tell your parents about Alex as a well" Rachel asked.  
  
P"Yeah, I might as well reveal all of it, rather than just some of the truth" I said.  
  
P"If you want to do this, I support you completely" Rachel replied.  
  
P"Really even if this all comes out to be public knowledge and we get less privacy than before" I said with a hint of humour.  
  
P"The only way others will hear it from me is under the pain of torture" Rachel said adding a little humour to her own voice.  
  
P"And since I'm the only one who knows how to torture you, I don't think that's going to happen" I said with a hint of smile.  
  
P"Adam don't even think about doing it" Rachel said.  
  
PCrossing the gap between her and myself I reached over and started to tickle the girl who fell back on the bed closely followed by me as I continued my tickling onslaught, before gently kissing her and for the rest of the night words were not used.  
  
PThe following morning we returned to Angel Grove and the Power Chamber and watched as the other Rangers prepare for the upcoming battle. As we did there was a loud curse and we looked up to see Dulcea stood in front of Trianna and a load of supplies now on the floor.  
  
P"You stupid girl, why don't you look where your going?" Trianna snapped.  
  
P"It was an accident, I could see perfectly where I was going" Dulcea replied.  
  
P"Listen to me, you stupid little girl, the others may treat you with some respect, but as far as I'm concerned you are nothing but a child who should show a little respect to your elders and especially me" Trianna snarled.  
  
P"Oh yeah, well you can take your respect and shove it up…" Dulcea started to reply.  
  
P"Okay time out" I hastily said jumping into the middle of the conversation.  
  
P"Butt out White Ranger this is between me and the child" Trianna said.  
  
P"Listen lady, I don't know what your problem with Dulcea is or with any of us and frankly I don't care. But you're here and if your going to fight alongside us, then you can either pretend to get along or you can go pack up and head home" I said.  
  
P"Do not push me Human, your miserable species is the cause of most of the problems in this galaxy and I'll be damned if I let one of you tell me what to do" Trianna said.  
  
P"Oh it's like that is it. You think just because your such a superior race that you should be in charge and the we poor humans who aren't as advance should be following your lead. Well I got news for you, we might not be as advanced as you, but we've been done just fine without you around. And like I said you can either pack up or shut up, because if you talk down to anyone else I will kick you back to Triforia so fast your head will be spinning" I said.  
  
P"You wouldn't dare?" Trianna retorted.  
  
P"Just try me" I warned.  
  
PTrianna seemed about to start something and instead she grabbed the fallen items and walked off leaving the others to watch the confrontation in surprise and I said. "Don't you have things to be doing?" At that everyone turned and went back to what they were doing.  
  
P"You know she must be adopted, because Trey is not like that at all" Dulcea muttered.  
  
P"You noticed that. Look Dulcea, do yourself a favour and try and stay out of her way" I said.  
  
P"But she started it" Dulcea protested.  
  
P"And I'm finishing it. As much as I hate to admit it, we need her a damn sight more than she needs us. But once we've taken back the other Earth I'm going to talk to Trey and see if we can get rid of her or see what the hell her problem is" I said.  
  
PThere was a rush of energy and then I was in Zordon's private chambers. With a hint of sarcasm I said. "You could have asked first".  
  
P"My apologies Adam, but this was quicker. My compliments on your handling the situation with Trianna" Zordon replied.  
  
P"I did what I could, but her attitude is getting worse. I mean when she first came here she was okay a little quiet and reserved, but then she started to act like she was superior to us all and its been getting on everyone's nerves not just Dulcea. I hate to say it but she seems to be a bit of a racist" I answered.  
  
P"I agree Adam. Her whole attitude to you and the rest of Rangers as well as that of Earth is one of contempt, the only one she seems to have any kind of respect for is the Gold Zeo Ranger" Zordon said.  
  
P"Do you think that is because the Gold Ranger was her brother before?" I asked.  
  
P"Possibly, but unless you ask her, we'll never know. For the moment I suggest continue to monitor her attitude and if it continues to deteriorate then I will contact Trey and perhaps he will be able to do something" Zordon answered.  
  
P"Perhaps, in the meantime we have to finish getting ready for this assault" I said.  
  
P"Adam I wish there were someway I could be there to guide you in this darkest hour" Zordon said.  
  
P"I know I wish you were as well. In that dimension I'm just flying by the seat of my pants and hoping I'm getting it right. Look the Night Rangers are here in case of attack and you can easily bring us back if we needed. So there is nothing left but to go and do this" I said.  
  
PIn his tube Zordon nodded and though he truly wished this wouldn't happen he knew that someone would not return from this trip. In a flash he and Adam returned to the main Chamber. "Rangers both old and new it is time for you to go. I wish you luck and may the power protect you always".  
  
P"Everyone ready, then let's do this" I said.  
  
PThe others nodded and teleporting out with supplies and equipment we reappeared in the headquarters of the rebels and stopped in amazement.  
  
P"How did we ended up in the Power Chamber?" Kim asked.  
  
P"Welcome back, it's the original Power Chamber, the one from when we were Zeo Rangers. Billy told me about it still existing in your world, so I figured it would still be here in ours and with a little bit of luck, here it is" Chris 2 said.  
  
P"Well it certainly makes a better base than just a pile of rocks" Rachel said.  
  
P"Yeah, less dusty. And we can keep an eye on troop movements and stuff like that. Also we can locate our missing friends, instead of just guessing where they are" Kim 2 said.  
  
P"All good news. So have you got a lock on the others?" Tommy asked.  
  
P"We have and we've also got the location of the Time Force Rangers and Ninjor" Rocky 2 said.  
  
P"So what's the plan? We gonna split up and round up the strays" Dulcea said.  
  
PA few of the people nearby chuckled at Dulcea's comment as it wasn't the words, but that she sounded like something out of a western.  
  
P"Dulcea I think you've been watching too much television" Kat said.  
  
P"Don't know what you mean pardner" Dulcea said lightly.  
  
P"Anyway back to normal, we split up and rescue the missing Rangers and the Time Force Rangers as well. Zeo Rangers that will be your job, go to wherever the Time Force and Ninjor are and free them. Astro Rangers you'll locate Cassie and Tanya if they are still together. TJ and Ashley you'll go as well, if they see a couple of familiar faces it might help. Morphin Rangers you'll go after Zack and Aisha. The rest of us will stay here and prepare for our main attack" I said.  
  
P"Are you going to come with the Zeo's?" Tommy asked.  
  
P"Yeah, I don't think I'm really needed here" I said.  
  
P"When do we go?" Emily asked.  
  
P"As soon as we're ready?" I answered.  
  
PWith that the teams split up and prepared to go on their rescue missions. Before leaving Kim softly kissed Rocky and Rachel did the same to Adam as the two girls joined their friends and morphed and teleported into battle.  
  
P"You okay Rocko?" I asked.  
  
P"Yeah, its weird for so long I've gone into battle alongside Kim even though we've been on different teams, but now when she goes off on her own I get really worried" Rocky answered.  
  
P"It's called being in love, I always feel the same way when it comes to Rachel. But its weird even though we're not together she's still with me. I guess its because she's telepathic and we're in tune with each other that we feel each others presence" I said.  
  
P"Guys you ready to go?" Tommy said.  
  
P"Yeah, let's go kick some butt" Rocky said.  
  
P"It's Morphing Time" I shouted.  
  
PWith that the ten Zeo Rangers morphed and teleported away. The teleport took slightly longer than normal as we were travelling across the galaxy. In ten flashes we appeared outside the walls of a prison.  
  
P"Friendly looking place" Tanya said.  
  
P"Well looks are deceiving, it could be really nice" Karone said.  
  
P"Do you really believe that?" Rocky asked sarcastically.  
  
P"No, but if I say it enough times I might start believing it" Karone quickly replied.  
  
P"Enough talk, its time to act. Let's find the way in" I said.  
  
PNodding we quickly took a look around. Meanwhile over the remains of Angel Grove the Astro Rangers used their Galaxy Gliders to approach the slave compound.  
  
P"Everything looks fine, no sign we've been detected" Zhane said confidently.  
  
PFive seconds later the shooting started and Zhane was knocked off of his Glider to land in a heap on the floor. Bringing their own Gliders down Bradley turned to Cassie and said. "I guess you owe me ten bucks".  
  
P"What are you two up to?" Andros asked.  
  
P"We had a little bet going that someone would say everything was fine and then we'd get shot at. I said it would be about half a minute and Brad said less than ten seconds after someone said it and I guess he won" Cassie explained.  
  
P"Honestly is this really a time to be gambling?" TJ 2 asked.  
  
P"If not now when" Brad replied.  
  
P"I'm good to go, I just got the breath knocked out of me" Zhane said as he struggled back to his feet.  
  
P"Okay Ashley you've been here before, were do we go?" Carlos asked.  
  
P"The front door is too heavily guarded, but there is a back entrance, that we can sneak in. I don't think they'll be guarding probably won't even think anyone is going to try going in there" Ashley 2 said.  
  
P"Okay, show us where it is?" Ashley said.  
  
PAshley 2 nodded and closely following her, the Astro Rangers walked around the base undetected and approached Ashley's alternate entrance.  
  
P"Your entrance is a laundry chute" TJ asked in surprise.  
  
P"Yes, its big enough for us all to fit in one at a time and the guards won't even realise we're there" Ashley 2 said.  
  
P"Lets do it, I mean its better than fighting our way in" Bradley said.  
  
PNodding, Andros indicated for Ashley to start climbing and then in single file the Astro Rangers climbed into the laundry chute.  
  
PMeanwhile the Morphin Rangers had decided not to go for the silent approach and instead just attacked.  
  
P"Oh, lets just knock on the door and ask if they're there. Jason I love you but sometimes I think you have rocks for a brain" Emily shouted.  
  
P"Love you too" Jason shouted back as he defended himself from a couple of Cogs.  
  
PMeanwhile Rachel was stood back to back with the Pink Ranger fighting off Cogs and Piranhatrons. "You don't have to look after me you know I can take care of myself" Rachel said.  
  
P"I know you can, but you're still learning to fight and Rangers look out for each other" Kim answered.  
  
P"You mean Adam didn't ask you to watch out for me?" Rachel said.  
  
PKim didn't answer and Rachel felt a little anger towards her fiancée at his over-protectiveness towards her and he wasn't even there.  
  
PThe fight continued for many minutes as the Rangers soon became overwhelmed.  
  
P"Guys this is getting out of hand and we're only delaying the inevitable" Trini shouted.  
  
P"Yeah, if we don't hurry we're going to end up in body bags" Zack agreed.  
  
P"Billy tell me you have Zack and Aisha located, I mean the other versions" Jason shouted.  
  
P"I've got them located" Billy replied.  
  
P"Take Kim and Rachel and get them out of there and then we can go" Jason shouted.  
  
P"Billy nodded and closely followed by Kim and Rachel the three headed for Zack and Aisha position. They didn't have far to go and they soon came to a row of cells.  
  
P"Okay Billy which one are they in?" Rachel asked.  
  
PBefore Billy could reply Kim shouted out. "Zack, Aisha are you here?"  
  
PThat was really subtle Kim" Billy muttered as several Torachian Warriors turned round the corner and attacked.  
  
PThen there was a shout from a familiar voice. "Kimberly is that you?" the girl asked.  
  
P"Yes, it is me. Aisha are you okay?" Kim asked.  
  
P"I'm okay and so is Zack" Aisha 2 replied.  
  
P"Stand back from the door" Billy shouted.  
  
PWith that his bladeblaster appeared in his hand and with several well placed shots the door collapsed in on itself revealing two battered but alive former Rangers. The relief at seeing two friends was mixed in with a lot of confusion.  
  
P"Billy, bro. is that you?" Zack 2 asked.  
  
P"It's a long story, but I'm not the Billy you know and this isn't the Kim you know" Billy tried to explain.  
  
P"To cut that long story short, we're from another dimension we came here to help free it from the Emperor's control" Rachel butted in and said.  
  
P"When I saw the Silver Ranger outfit I thought it might be the Emperor playing some sick joke, but you are definitely not the Emperor" Zack 2 said.  
  
P"Thanks for the compliment I think. The name is Rachel and can we get out of here before this whole place decides to come down around us when it blows up" Rachel asked.  
  
P"What do you mean blow up?" Kim asked.  
  
P"I just heard the commander of this building order the self-destruct" Rachel answered.  
  
P"Oh, how can you have heard that?" Aisha 2 asked.  
  
P"I have telepathic abilities and I was just using them" Rachel answered.  
  
P"We'll answer all your questions later. Jason we've found them teleport out of here and back to base" Billy shouted into his communicator.  
  
PThere was a brief acknowledgement from Jason and then Kim and Billy grabbed Zack and Aisha and along with Rachel teleported away. Minutes later the entire group appeared in the Power Chamber.  
  
PThere were smiles of relief from the Rangers gathered. "Zack, Aisha you're okay" Kim 2 shouted.  
  
PSeeing their friends Zack and Aisha felt let out sounds of relief as they realised they were free. "I can't believe it. We're free, but how did we get here and where is here?" Aisha 2 asked.  
  
P"This is the Power Chamber it was our headquarters when we were Zeo Rangers. It was replaced by an updated version that was destroyed by Divatox, but this one was still here and we found a way to reactivate it" Chris 2 explained.  
  
P"That explains the where, but who are they if you're stood in front of me Kim" Zack 2 asked.  
  
P"As we explained we're alternate versions of your friends" Jason said.  
  
P"How did you get involved in this then?" Aisha 2 asked.  
  
P"The Emperor began attacking our universes and when we freed Carter from Devastator we agreed to join his mission to free his universe" Rachel explained.  
  
P"Well thank you for freeing us" Zack 2 said.  
  
P"Hannah has there been any word from Adam" Rachel asked.  
  
P"None, but that's not a bad thing, they're probably keeping quiet to avoid detection" Hannah answered.  
  
P"Adam, you mean the Emperor?" Aisha 2 asked.  
  
P"He's from my universe he's not the Emperor, he's the White Ranger" Rachel answered harshly.  
  
P"Okay, got it. Good Adam running around and an evil Adam calling himself the Emperor also around. Also other versions of our friends running around, I think I have a headache" Zack 2 said.  
  
P"So what can we do to help?" Aisha 2 asked.  
  
P"Not much until the Zeo Rangers get back with Ninjor and the Time Force Rangers" Jason replied.  
  
P"Oh the Time Force Rangers… Who?" Zack 2 asked.  
  
PAt that Jason laughed and proceeded to explain what was going on. Meanwhile the Astro Rangers having followed the alternate Ashley into the laundry chute were just climbing out when in came a monster carrying several bags and muttering to himself. "Flaming monsters, making mess, why I ought to…Rangers in the palace".  
  
P"Err hi Elgar, we're here to pick up your dirty laundry" Ashley said.  
  
P"Okay here it is, when is it going to be ready?" Elgar asked.  
  
P"Give it a couple of days and we'll bring it back" Cassie answered.  
  
PThe monster nodded and dropping the laundry disappeared out of the room. "Boy he sure don't get any smarter does he" Carlos said.  
  
P"Let's go before he realises what is going on" Andros said trying not to laugh.  
  
PFollowing Andros out the Astro Rangers headed in the indicated direction of the cells. Coming around the corner Andros came to an abrupt halt. Looking up the rest of the group saw the reason for him stopping.  
  
P"Oh man we're kind of outnumbered here" TJ said.  
  
P"Outnumbered or not we have a mission to complete" Alison said.  
  
P"I'd like to be alive to complete it, if you don't mind" Zhane muttered.  
  
P"Alison is right, we have to fight. Ashley you and TJ are familiar with the compound so you go with our TJ and Ashley and free Cassie and Tanya. Once you do contact us and we'll teleport out of here" Andros said.  
  
P"With nods the four left the remaining Rangers to face off against the enemy. Meanwhile in an unspecified location the Zeo Rangers were also facing an uphill struggle against a more heavily numbered foe.  
  
P"Did I ever tell you that this is so much fun?" Rocky yelled.  
  
POnce or twice, maybe three times" I said sarcastically.  
  
P"Will you two comedians stopping joking and start hitting" Karone said interrupting.  
  
P"Now look what you've done, you've upset Karone" Rocky replied.  
  
P"Me!!! You're the one joking around, instead of concentrating on fighting" I said. As I spoke I struck out and with each punch nailed a Torachian Warrior or a Cog. "Now remember we have to behave ourselves and not prove we're totally barbaric in front of the Triforian" I said sarcastically.  
  
PEven though I couldn't see her face under the helmet I could tell there was an angry glare directed at me. "Okay guys its time to do what I said. "Black, Gold, Silver and Purple with me. The rest of you keep fighting, we'll be back" I said.  
  
P"Don't take too long" Rocky shouted.  
  
P"Why are you going to get lonely without me?" I shouted back.  
  
P"Nah, I just want someone whom I can make fun of instead of Chris" Rocky yelled.  
  
P"Gee thanks" Chris said.  
  
P"Rocky you're one of kind" I said.  
  
P"Don't I know it" Rocky said.  
  
PLeaving behind the remaining Rangers I followed with my small group towards the location of the Time Force Rangers when there was a burst of energy and before us appeared Darkonda and Devastator.  
  
P"Oh great it's the two stooges. What do you want?" Karone muttered.  
  
P"What else? But your destruction and the destruction of all that is good" Darkonda said.  
  
P"Gee you must have a fun packed life. What to do today, oh I know I'll try and take over the world" Skull said mockingly.  
  
P"You dare try and mock us" Devastator snarled.  
  
P"Correct me if I'm wrong, but he didn't just try and mock you, he actually did. Now you want to get out of the way or do we have to go through you and I hope you choose option two" I said.  
  
P"Prepare to die Rangers" Darkonda said.  
  
P"We so don't have time for this. It's time for a Gold Rush" Bulk shouted.  
  
P"Silver Strike now" Trianna shouted.  
  
PUsing their special attacks the Gold and Silver Rangers charged at the two monsters and in a burst of energy Darkonda fell and exploded while Devastator fell to one knee.  
  
P"A well played move, we shall meet again" Devastator spat out.  
  
P"Does this guy never stick around" Skull said.  
  
P"Obviously not, but at least Darkonda is gone" Bulk said.  
  
P"I doubt it, he probably has a few more lives and we'll see him again" Karone said.  
  
P"No time to chat, lets get our job done and get out of here. Before anything else happens" I said.  
  
PFalling into line behind me we approached the cell where we had detected the Time Force Rangers.  
  
P"Wes, Jen are you there?" I whispered.  
  
P"Adam is that you?" Wes shouted.  
  
P"Stand back from the door" I replied.  
  
PBring out my laser pistol I shattered the door into a million pieces and looking inside I found the five Time Force Rangers and Ninjor looking rather worse for wear, but alive.  
  
P"Man am I glad to see you guys, I thought we were going to be stuck here forever" Katie said.  
  
P"Are you guys okay?" Karone asked.  
  
P"Apart from the torture we're okay?" Jen said trying to muster a smile.  
  
P"That's good to know. So how about we get out of here" Skull said.  
  
P"I'd say we're ready. Tommy this is Adam we've got what we came for, time to go" I said into my communicator.  
  
PThere was an acknowledgement and then nodding to the others we teleported ourselves away from this place. The sixteen of us reappeared minutes later in the Zeo Chamber and we were greeted by a group of relieved people.  
  
"Man am I glad to see you guys" Jason said.  
  
P"You guys made it back safe and sound" I replied.  
  
P"All present and correct, but Ashley was hurt" Jason said.  
  
P"Which Ashley?" I asked.  
  
P"This universes version, she just went berserk and tore into a group of monsters and one of them stabbed her" Jason answered.  
  
P"Is she going to be okay?" Kat asked.  
  
P"The wound was deep but clean. She'll be okay in a few weeks. It does mean she is out of the fight" Jason replied.  
  
PEven as I listened to Jason I was mentally taking a headcount of the assembled Rangers and then I realised whom was missing.  
  
P"Where are they?" I asked.  
  
P"Who?" Kim 2 replied innocently.  
  
P"You know who I mean, the Lightspeed Rangers and mean both sets of them" I replied.  
  
P"They went into the nexus to rescue Dana from the castle" Justin hastily said.  
  
P"They went minutes after the rest of you left" Jo said.  
  
P"Whose idea was this? Come on tell me now or do I have to guess" I said angrily.  
  
P"Adam please get a grip, I think you already know who had the idea and we couldn't have stopped her if we'd tried. She's too much like her brother and you know it" Hannah said.  
  
P"I do not go running off at a moments notice doing extremely crazy and suicidal things" I protested.  
  
PAt that there were several looks from other Rangers and I blushed and managed to look suitably embarrassed. "Okay, but I only did crazy things not suicidal".  
  
P"Good point, but you did have a knack of getting into situations that you were out of your depth" Kim said.  
  
PBefore I could reply there was the sound of teleportation and the two sets of Lightspeed Rangers appeared inside the Zeo Chamber with one extra.  
  
P"Dana!" I said relief evident.  
  
P"You weren't worried were you" Dana said.  
  
P"Of course not, did you do what you set out to do" I asked.  
  
P"We did, but she is still catatonic, so I doubt she's going to be any good" Dana replied.  
  
P"I can help with that" Rachel said quietly.  
  
P"What do you mean?" Cassie 2 demanded.  
  
P"I have telepathic abilities and I can use them to help Dana" Rachel answered.  
  
P"Rachel its too dangerous, if Dana has defences in her mind set up to protect her from the outside world and they might not let you in and even if they did you get past them you might not be able to help her. She maybe too far gone" Dulcea said.  
  
P"If she can help her then she should. But who are you anywhere?" Tanya 2 asked.  
  
P"I'm her but from the other universe" Dulcea answered.  
  
P"Dulcea is right, Rachel you'd be putting yourself at incredible risk and you have responsibilities" I said protesting.  
  
P"Adam see this it's my resolve face. I'm going to attempt this, I promise if I run into trouble I will back out and stop but I have to try" Rachel said.  
  
P"I know, I just don't want to lose you" I said softly.  
  
P"You won't if there is the slightest hint of trouble I'll break the link, but I have to try" Rachel replied softly.  
  
PNodding I stepped away even as Rachel stepped in front of Dana. Rachel closed her eyes and then she let the world around her fall away. Probing gently at Dana's defences Rachel suddenly found herself struggling to pass the barriers and she could feel Dana struggling against her.  
  
P"'Dana I'm a friend, let me help" Rachel said.  
  
PAt first there was a no response and then in a weak voice Dana spoke. "'Go away'".  
  
P"'No I'm here to help'" Rachel said.  
  
P"'Go away'" This time it was more forceful and Rachel felt herself being pushed back.  
  
P"'I'm not going away, I'm here to rescue you from this prison'" Rachel argued.  
  
P"'IF you stay you'll be trapped as well. I can't control my mind anymore'" Dana protested.  
  
P"'Look I can help tell me how and I will" Rachel asked.  
  
P"You can't help my own mind has turned on me. Ever since Carter became that thing and did what he did to me I've been trapped in a body that won't respond to anything I attempt to do'" Dana explained.  
  
P"Perhaps your trapped because your scared of facing the world again'" Rachel said.  
  
P"You bet I'm scared, after all that's been done to this world and what was done to me I don't want to live in this world'" Dana screamed.  
  
P"Then you've let Devastator and the Emperor win. You can't give up, you have to fight" Rachel replied.  
  
P"I tried fighting and failed its too hard" Dana answered.  
  
P"Of course it's hard, but that's what fighting is all about. You have to fight to survive, but you don't have to fight alone anymore I can help" Rachel stated.  
  
P"Its too late it's here" Dana screamed.  
  
PRachel turned and gasped in horror at what Dana was indicating. The shape that approached them was just simply a black form and it was approaching the two girls.  
  
P"What the hell is it?" Rachel asked.  
  
P"It's my darkside, all the pain and suffering of the last few years manifested in form and in control. Leave before it" Dana started to say.  
  
PDana's words were lost as the form grabbed Rachel and started to pull her toward itself and then it spoke. "So what do we have another tasty morsel of fear for me to chew on".  
  
P"Let go of me now" Rachel demanded.  
  
P"Did the morsel speak?" the shape snarled.  
  
PThen the form grabbed Rachel's arms and started to pull at them and though this was not her real body in the outside world the effect were felt as she screamed out loud and blood appeared from her mouth.  
  
POut of fear and concern Adam called out. "What's going on?"  
  
P"I think that Rachel must be under attack on the psychic plane and its effects are manifesting here" Billy replied.  
  
P"In English" Jon asked.  
  
P"Whatever happens to Rachel while she is in Dana's mind happens to her body. So if she's killed while in Dana's mind" Trini started to explain.  
  
P"She dies as well. Rachel I don't know if you can hear me, but you have to get out of there now before it's too late" I shouted at her body not knowing if she could even hear me.  
  
PBack inside Dana's mind Rachel still struggled in the grip of the creature.  
  
P"How does that feel, to know death is almost here" the shape said.  
  
P"Leave her alone" Dana shouted.  
  
PThe form dropped Rachel to the floor and turned to face her. "What is this have you found a spark of courage".  
  
P"I've found more, I don't know how but she showed me a world where I'm a hero, where I have a family all because of differences in our worlds and I want that. You only exist because I let you, all you are the fears and doubt I've always had. You are only here because I chose to let you be and now I chose that you leave" Dana 2 shouted.  
  
PThere was a scream from the shape and then it disappeared leaving the two girls alone.  
  
P"You did it, you faced your fears and won" Rachel said.  
  
P"I can't believe it, you were the help when you gave me those images" Dana 2 answered.  
  
P"Perhaps, but you were the one who faced it down, I just provided the incentive" Rachel replied.  
  
P"So how do we get out of here?" Dana 2 asked.  
  
P"Take my hand and I can lead us out of here" Rachel replied.  
  
PDana nodded and then in a flash of light the two returned to reality. With a start Rachel sat up and I quickly gathered her into my arms. Nearby Dana 2 took her first moves in almost two years. Then she saw Carter and at first she tried to move away only to find her limbs wouldn't work.  
  
P"Dana it's me not Devastator he's gone now and I'm me again. I can't tell you how sorry I am for what he did to you. If I could change history I would make amends" Carter 2 said.  
  
P"Don't try and move you haven't used your muscles in a long time and you need to get used to being aware again" Dana said.  
  
PThe other Dana looked startled as she saw her counterpart and then looked on as Dana placed a morpher on her wrist and there was a flash of pink. "This should aid with your recovery it's a power morpher" Dana added.  
  
PEven as Dana was talking to her counterpart I was talking to Rachel. "I thought I was going to lose you. When I saw the blood I freaked out".  
  
P"Hey I'm too tough to go down so easily you should know that by now. I just need to rest" Rachel replied.  
  
P"Tough and stubborn and probably stupid as well" I remarked.  
  
PAt that Rachel lightly punched me on the arm and I replied. "Well it was stupid for you to take such a risk like that".  
  
P"I don't want to talk about it, just hold me" Rachel said softly.  
  
PMeanwhile Jason and Tommy were discussing what to do next. "So what now?" Jason asked.  
  
P"Now we do what we intended to do" I said standing up.  
  
P"What's that?" Lucas asked.  
  
P"Ninjor you can create power coins at the Temple now and then we can give them to new Rangers" I said.  
  
P"Indeed, but these powers will be given to those who can wield the power of Ninja or Ninjetti" Ninjor said.  
  
P"Then it has to be Kim, Chris, Rocky and Aisha. They can choose two others to be the White and Blue Rangers. Meanwhile Cassie, Trini, Zack and Tanya can take up the powers they've vacated" I suggested.  
  
P"It's a workable plan" Kim 2 said.  
  
PWith a twist of their wrists the three Zeo Rangers removed the zeonisers and let the power of the Zeo Crystal leave them. Tanya took up her old Yellow Zeo powers and Zack took the Green Zeo Crystal and Trini chose the Pink Zeo Powers. Meanwhile Cassie chose instead to retake her Pink Astro powers and while the teams weren't complete they were now more powerful.  
  
PKim and the four soon to be Morphin Rangers again conferred for a while and then they chose two people to join them on their quest. Ninjor and Dulcea stood before them and the two smiled and Ninjor said. "These two are worthy choices and their hearts noble and pure. Rangers we will return soon".  
  
PThen in a burst of energy the eight departed watching them go Skull turned to Bulk and said. "Can you believe it we're… I mean they're going to be Rangers".  
  
P"I can't believe it, I mean I still can't believe that we're Rangers" Bulk replied with a laugh.  
  
P"I can't think of two better people to be Rangers. You've proved that you're worthy Rangers and I have no doubt that they will be as well" Dulcea said.  
  
PAt that Skull jumped a little having not realised she was there. "Do you mind not sneaking up on people like that".  
  
P"Sorry a bad habit, but the two of you have noble hearts and but for the grace of god and fate you could have been them" Dulcea said.  
  
P"Meaning we should be grateful for this opportunity" Bulk asked.  
  
PSomething like that" Dulcea said with a smile.  
  
P"So when do we attack" Wes asked.  
  
P"Soon, when they return from getting their power coins we'll have a bit more power and then we take back your world. In the meantime everyone should rest and prepare themselves for what is to come" I said.  
  
PEveryone nodded and broke off into small groups. Dana having now started to recover from her catatonic state was enduring a medical work up from her counterpart, I meanwhile was arguing with Rachel who after much insistence on my part comprised with me and agreed to at least lie down for a few hours. Even as I left her to sleep I stepped back into the main area and realised that several pairs of eyes were watching me. I realised almost immediately that it was the most recently rescued Rangers of this universe and I moved towards them. At first Cassie took several steps back as did Tanya.  
  
P"Guys I don't bite" I said mustering humour in my voice.  
  
P"I'm sorry its just you're so much like him. The way you talk and look" Cassie 2 tried to explain.  
  
P"I may look and sound like him, but I'm not him. I didn't have the same experiences as him and I still fight for good" I said.  
  
P"I know they've all told us that, but its difficult seeing you this way and then remembering that our Adam was like you once and the way he is now" Tanya 2 explained.  
  
P"I do understand, for me it's a little weird as well I mean you have people here who are my friends back home and here they're friendly to me if a little cautious around me. I think some of them still feel like this may be a game of the Emperor's" I said.  
  
P"It's like what I said to the Silver Ranger when she appeared. I'd thought that this was a game of the Emperor's to get our hopes of freedom up and then send them crashing down again" Zack 2 said.  
  
P"That were the Emperor and I are different, I wouldn't think of pulling something like that" I said.  
  
P"I guess it's just difficult, I mean everything we've been through since 1998 has really changed us" Tanya 2 said.  
  
P"That's the thing about events they change you in ways you can't imagine. I should know I died a few months ago at the hands of the Emperor" I said.  
  
P"Really you died, then are you like a zombie?" Cassie 2 asked.  
  
P"No, I'm not a zombie. I died and was gone for a month and I got the chance to go back and save my friends for one hour. When the hour was up I was told that I could come back for good if someone would give their own life for mine. In the end after everyone had offered the spirits revealed that it was all a test and that I could back without anyone giving my their life my own" I explained.  
  
P"Is it weird being alive again?" Aisha 2 asked.  
  
P"A little, but nothing has really changed I'm still a Ranger and there is still evil around and I have to stop it" I said.  
  
PI finished there and said my good-byes and left them to talk and get reacquainted with their friends. Leaving them I moved towards the Morphin Rangers I had fought with.  
  
P"Adam what's up?" Zack asked.  
  
P"Does something have to be up, that I want to come and talk with my oldest Ranger friends?" I asked.  
  
P"Yes" Zack replied.  
  
PAt that Zack and Jason began to chuckle and Trini and Kim smiled.  
  
P"Seriously though, I just wanted to spend a little with my friends. I just have the feeling that this battle isn't going to be without casualties and I didn't want something to happen without things been said" I said.  
  
P"I think we all feel that way. Everyone is talking with their friends saying good-byes and things that should have been said" Trini answered.  
  
P"Well in case I don't get the chance to say this to you. I just want to say that although at first I thought it was an accident me coming into your lives and now I know different" I started to say.  
  
P"If this is that you hate the fact that this happened to you then" Jason interrupted.  
  
PLaughing I replied. "It isn't, I just wanted to say that whether by accident or on purpose I wouldn't have changed any of it for the world and that I'm proud to call you my friends".  
  
P"Adam if that was your way of saying you love us all, then on a scale of 1 to 10 it was pretty bad, but I think we'll forgive you since your only a man" Kim said.  
  
P"Men can express our feelings perfectly clearly" Billy argued.  
  
P"Then why don't you" Cassie said as she joined us.  
  
P"Well, we just don't like to. Look Cassie I would like to talk to you in private" Billy suddenly stammered.  
  
PCassie nodded and she followed the Blue Ranger away from the rest of us and we all shared looks.  
  
P"Wonder what they are talking about?" Jason asked.  
  
P"Ten to 1 that Billy is asking Cassie to marry him" I said.  
  
P"How do you know that?" Zack asked.  
  
P"Billy loves Cassie, he has done since he first came to Earth as the Phantom Ranger and the fact that he asked me how I proposed to Rachel was a dead give-away" I said.  
  
P"I'd guess you're right here they come" Kim said.  
  
PTurning we saw the two walk towards us and both were smiling.  
  
P"Guys I've got an announcement. Cassie have got engaged" Billy said.  
  
P"I knew I should have made a bet about this. Congratulations man a long time in coming" I said knowing that I was grinning.  
  
PThere were congratulations from the other Morphin Rangers and as Cassie told the Astro's the congratulations continued. I was just about to speak when I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Kat with a concerned frown on her face.  
  
P"What's the matter Kat?" I asked.  
  
P"Nothing really, I guess I'm worried what will happen to Alex if something happens to me, but really I want to know did you talk to Rachel about looking after her while Tommy and I go on our honeymoon" She asked.  
  
P"First off she'll be fine, your parents love her very much. Secondly I did talk to Rachel and she's okay with it. But I decided I really should tell my parents about her and I was going to do so before we came here but I changed my mind" I said.  
  
P"Why?" Kat asked.  
  
P"I realised I couldn't tell them about Alex or Dana, because it wouldn't be fair to them. I mean if Dana were to be killed here then I would have told them about someone just in time for me to then tell them that they were dead and that isn't fair. Providing we survive this I'll tell them everything" I said.  
  
P"How do you think they'll take it?" Kat asked.  
  
P"Well the Dana being my twin sister will be easy to take they know she went to another universe, it's the being five years younger than she should be that will be a bit hard to explain. And I think the fact that I have a daughter may not go down to well" I said.  
  
P"Look on the bright side you can always teleport out if they get pissed off" Kat said.  
  
P"Kat that isn't funny or helpful" I said.  
  
P"I know, but I couldn't resist" Kat said as she walked away.  
  
PIn the nexus Devastator reported to his master. "So unfortunately all of the captive Rangers from both universe's are free".  
  
PIn the shadows the Emperor spoke. "It doesn't matter, while they may have regained the Zeo Crystal and Astro powers I still possess their energies and I'm still more powerful than they are. There can be forty Rangers or four hundred and I will still crush them all".  
  
P"Of course, when do we attack" Devastator said.  
  
PStepping out of the darkness the scarred and battered Emperor replied. "Gather the forces I will lead them and we attack now".  
  
PBack inside the Power Chamber the Rangers still relaxed and prepared for the battle not realising that the fight was coming to them. Meanwhile I'd spoken with Carter about their journey to rescue Dana and I was now walking towards my sister.  
  
P"There you are I've been looking for you" I said.  
  
P"Well here I am" Dana replied sarcastically.  
  
P"Carter told me about what happened, do you want to talk about it?" I asked.  
  
P"There's nothing to talk about" Dana hastily replied.  
  
P"Oh yes there is, don't try and avoid the issue, it's what I usually do and it will only bother you" I said.  
  
P"I thought I was over it" Dana said quietly.  
  
P"Over it?" I asked.  
  
P"Being raped, being used like a piece of meat. But seeing my other self in that room and the way she was dressed it all came back" Dana answered.  
  
P"How was she dressed and why did it remind you of being raped?" I asked.  
  
P"She was dressed how I used to be when I was the Glitz Girl and there were photo's of me all around the room. It just made me remember when I was the Glitz Girl all I thought of was getting money for medical school, I didn't realise that it would make me feel like an object" Dana replied.  
  
P"And when you were raped that made you feel like an object and not a person" I said.  
  
P"Yes and seeing those photos I guess I went a little crazy and just lashed out" Dana said.  
  
P"I'll say from what Carter says you trashed the room completely, destroying everything that was in there" I said.  
  
P"Okay I got a little carried away, but I had to do it, it was like a reminder of that and I had to get rid of it" Dana said.  
  
P"At least you've faced your demons and not backed away. Just one more thing remind never to get you mad at me" I said.  
  
PAt that Dana glanced at the serious look on my face and she broke into a smile and so did I and we started to laugh at the whole situation. Meanwhile Rachel had reappeared after an hours sleep.  
  
P"Hey guys are you ready for this?" Rachel asked.  
  
P"I'm ready to do my part, but if you mean am I ready to go out into a battle that may result in me dying, then no I'm not" Tina replied.  
  
P"Good I was worried it was just me. I mean what's going to happen if we die, what will they tell our parents" Rachel asked.  
  
P"Well, if we all die then there won't be anyone to tell our parents anything" Jon said.  
  
P"Jon you're not helping" Jo said.  
  
P"I know, but it did have to be said" I said.  
  
P"Do you mind not sneaking up on people I'd rather not die of a heart attack" Hannah said.  
  
P"As opposed to say, being stabbed to death" I said humorously.  
  
P"Exactly, at least I'd see that coming and I could put up a fight" Hannah said.  
  
P"To be honest this battle doesn't scare me, I guess that what comes from dying and facing death so many times before" I said.  
  
P"Really you aren't scared at all" Bradley asked.  
  
P"A little, but at the moment I can't think of a better way to go out than fighting the good fight alongside my friends" I said.  
  
P"You're getting very sentimental in your old age" Tina said.  
  
P"Perhaps, but.." I started to say.  
  
PI was interrupted as the alarm went off and I turned around as Billy hurried to the console.  
  
P"Guys we have big trouble" he said.  
  
P"What is it?" Carter 2 asked.  
  
P"Well you know that plan where we go and find all the monsters and destroy them, well we don't have to go looking for them anymore" Billy answered.  
  
P"Why not?" Joel asked.  
  
P"Because they are all heading here at the moment" Billy replied.  
  
P"Oh crap, how many?" I asked.  
  
P"From scanning the planet I think this is every monster on the planet and then some. Adam the Emperor is with them" Billy said.  
  
P"Guess he decided to finish this personally. Good I have some unfinished business with the Emperor" Karone said.  
  
P"Karone this isn't the time for revenge, we have to work together as a team and not go off on some vendetta. That means you Kat and you as well Tommy" I said sharply.  
  
P"What did we do?" Tommy asked.  
  
P"After what he did to both of you I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to kill him" I said.  
  
P"Oh I want him dead, but I won't jeopardise the mission. I'll leave the Emperor for now" Tommy said.  
  
P"Good everyone say their last good-byes and then lets go take back this world" I said.  
  
PAs I said that there were a few emotional good-byes and then as one the group turned ready for battle. With a nod everyone initiated their morphing calls and teleported out of the Zeo Chamber leaving behind only this universe's version of Ashley recovering from the stab wound she received earlier.  
  
PIn streaks of red, blue, green, black, pink, yellow, silver, gold, white and purple the Ranger reappeared right in front of the massive army. At the head of the army was the Emperor who smiled as he saw the Rangers arrive and he said. "Welcome Rangers of both universes to your destruction. Oh and Adam it is so good to see you again and looking so well".  
  
P"Well gee it's so nice to see you're concerned with my wellbeing. Before we beat the crap out of your army, care to enlighten us on to how you survived" I shouted.  
  
P"It's only fair if you tell me how you survived as well" The Emperor said.  
  
P"Well ok, you were really sloppy and didn't get the job done and I never died. I was just hiding waiting to see what you'd do next" I said.  
  
P"Don't lie to me, I know you were dead. I survived because I have the most advanced technology known, but you should be dead" the Emperor said.  
  
P"Ok, the powers that be brought me back so I could finish the job on you" I said.  
  
P"I somehow doubt that, anyway enough of the pleasantries. Attack take no prisoners" the Emperor shouted.  
  
PWith that the horde of Cogs, Piranhatrons, Torachian Warriors, Putties and others charged at the assembled Rangers. With a shout the Rangers charged toward them and dove into battle. At first the battle was very slow as each side used the opportunity to test each other out and feel for weaknesses and then everything changed as Rangers paired up with the people they had fought beside before and fought back to back.  
  
PThe battle hadn't gone on for to long when the Torachian Warriors produced weapons and started to hack at the Rangers and Skull in surprise felt a sword cut through his armour and straight into him. Crying out as he felt the sword stab into him he felt the sword start to push deeper and then the satisfied smirk on the face of the warrior changed and was replaced by horror. The warrior he looked down and saw a sword coming out of his own chest and he collapsed to the floor in a heap leaving the sword still embedded in Skull. Grimacing in pain as he removed the sword he turned to his rescuer and said. "Thanks for your help Kimberly".  
  
P"No problem, I guess he got the point. Are you going to be okay?" Kimberly asked.  
  
P"I think so, he didn't get to deep and the power is healing the wound mostly, I just need a few minutes or so to recover" Skull answered.  
  
P"Kind of hard to have a minute, you do realise we're surround by hundreds of the enemy" Kim said sarcastically.  
  
P"Kim if you hadn't of told me I would never of realised" Skull replied just as sarcastically.  
  
P"Okay you've got your few minutes I'll protect you" Kim said.  
  
P"I'll never live it down saved by a girl" Skull muttered.  
  
P"I heard that and at least you're still alive to feel the humiliation" Kim said with a hint of humour.  
  
PWhile Kim protected Skull as the power slowly healed him others fought back and despite being heavily outnumbered the Rangers cut a swath through the enemy soldiers. Their struggle was aided by the newly empowered Morphin Rangers of this universe and both Dulcea and Ninjor.  
  
P"Never fear Rangers, Ninjor is here" the guardian of the ninja power yelled.  
  
P"Yes, welcome Ninjor to the final destruction of good" the Emperor shouted.  
  
P"Man does he like the sound of his own voice.. hey I don't talk as much as he does do I" I asked.  
  
P"Yes, but at least you're not a raving lunatic like he is" Rachel answered telepathically.  
  
P"Thanks I think. You doing okay?" I asked.  
  
P"Considering everything I'd rather be anywhere but here" Rachel replied.  
  
P"I did say you didn't have to do this" I said.  
  
P"And miss out on all this fun" Rachel said sarcastically.  
  
PI didn't reply as I was pounced on by a group of warriors and I was too busy fending them off when I heard the scream. Turning I saw our Trini surrounded by a group of monsters and they were steadily beating her down despite her efforts to stop them. Activating my headset radio I said. "Can anyone help Trini she is in serious trouble and I can't help her".  
  
PEven as I asked the question I was not surprised that there was no reply as I knew everyone else was too busy trying not to get killed. Meanwhile Trini was battling hard against the monsters and then one got in a lucky blow and she was knocked from her feet and she fell to the floor. Barely stopping she sprang back to her feet and attempted to battle her way back against the monsters. She continued for several minutes and slowly began to realise that she was outnumbered and no help was coming. Picking up her bladeblaster from where it had fallen she glanced over at Rachel who half turned at her gaze and then Trini lunged into the centre of the monsters. And before anyone could stop her there was an explosion as the bladeblaster exploded and when the dust settled monsters were both gone and destroyed and Trini collapsed to the floor in a heap and demorphed. Myself, Rachel and Kim reached her at the same time. Rachel gasped in fright as she looked at the bloody mess Trini's beautiful face now was. Despite the obvious pain Trini somehow turned and locked eyes with Rachel and then she sunk backwards and closed her eyes and drew her last breath.  
  
P"Oh god Trini, no please god not you" Kim screamed.  
  
PI tried hard to remain unemotional as I bent down and felt in vain for a pulse. Standing up I shook my head and said. "She's gone but at least she took several monsters with her".  
  
P"Is that all you have to say, she is.. was your friend" Kim shouted at me.  
  
P"I'll grieve later, now we have more important things to worry about" I said.  
  
P"Rachel she seemed to be communicating with you, what did she say?" Kim asked.  
  
P"She told me to tell her friends she loves them and to tell her parents that she loves them" Rachel said.  
  
PKim nodded and without a second word to me returned to the battle. Reaching for my communicator and said. "Power Chamber this is Adam can you teleport Trini's body there?"  
  
PIn a flash of faded yellow Trini disappeared and then Adam and Rachel returned to the battle. The battle raged on as the Rangers saddened and perhaps angered by the death of one of their own intensified the struggle to win.  
  
PFrom a vantage point near the battle the Emperor watched. "Alas poor Trini I knew her well. Devastator the battle is not going as I had planned".  
  
P"Is it not master, I would have thought that one dead Ranger and several injured would please you" Devastator replied.  
  
P"It doesn't, I want more dead. Devastator go and kill the other Trini as well" the Emperor said.  
  
P"As you wish and if any other Ranger tries to stop me they will die as well" Devastator replied.  
  
PDevastator left the Emperor stood on his own and he said to himself. "Destroy them all, I will have total domination".  
  
P"Total domination over my dead body" a voice said.  
  
PTurning the Emperor allowed a smile to cross his lips and he replied. "Ah Rocky come to try and stop me".  
  
PThe Red Morphin Ranger didn't reply and instead in his hand appeared the power sword and he said. "I'm going to do what we should have done when you first fell to the darkness".  
  
P"And what's that scold me" the Emperor said sarcastically.  
  
P"Kill you, for every life you've taken I am the instrument of justice" Rocky 2 said.  
  
P"And they say I'm melodramatic. Very well to the death Red Ranger" the Emperor said.  
  
PProducing a sword as black as his armour the Emperor attacked the Red Morphin Ranger. Even as the two former friends met in battle Devastator located the Pink Zeo Ranger of this universe and prepared to carry out his masters bidding.  
  
P"Pink Zeo Ranger prepare to die" Devastator cried.  
  
PSurprised Trini barely avoided the contact from Devastator sword and then had to move quicker to avoid his next thrust. Trini quickly called for her power shield and just in time as Devastator brought his sword towards her again and it bounced harmlessly of the shield. Devastator stepped back for a second and then was felled by a stream of pink energy which changed back into another Pink Zeo Ranger.  
  
P"So you want to kill a Pink Zeo Ranger, well then you're going to have to kill both of us. If you can" Kat said.  
  
P"The Emperor said the other Trini was to die, but I don't think he'll mind if I kill you as well" Devastator said.  
  
P"I think you'll find we're not so easy to kill" Trini 2 said.  
  
P"As you humans say talk is cheap" Devastator snarled.  
  
PThen he charged at the two Pink Rangers who defended themselves against a far more powerful opponent. Across the battlefield Rangers thinned the mass of foot-soldiers and found themselves against various monsters intent on destroying the Rangers.  
  
PRegrouping various Rangers joined into their respective groups. I found myself joining up with the Galaxy Rangers and the Magna Defender.  
  
P"Adam are you okay?" Leo asked.  
  
P"I'm fine, a bit battered but otherwise okay. I think its time these monsters learnt about the power of the Lights of Orion" I said.  
  
P"I couldn't agree more, but who's the target" Kai asked.  
  
P"Take your pick, whoever happens to be in our way. Now Lights of Orion activate" I called out.  
  
PThe six Galaxy Rangers felt the power of the lights flow through them and then with a nod to Adam the others stood ready.  
  
PLooking around Adam saw a Pink Morphin Ranger on the ground with a monster over her.  
  
P"There's our target, so lets do it. Power up mode" I shouted.  
  
PWith a flash of energy the Galaxy Rangers smashed straight through the monster who exploded in a burst of energy.  
  
P"Kim are you okay?" Maya asked.  
  
P"I'm fine thanks to you" Kim 2 said.  
  
P"Glad we could help, this fight is really getting out of hand" Damon replied.  
  
P"Tell me about it, we've already had some injuries and even one death" Kendrix said.  
  
P"Who?" Kim 2 demanded.  
  
P"Trini, our Trini not yours" I said softly.  
  
P"I'm really sorry" Kim 2 said.  
  
P"Don't be Kimberly, be sorry for the Emperor. It's one more death the Emperor has to answer for" I said coldly.  
  
P"Adam revenge isn't the answer" Maya said.  
  
P"Maybe so, but it will sure make me feel better" I said.  
  
PWith that I turned and headed away from the Galaxy Rangers and towards the one on one fight between the Red Morphin Ranger and the Emperor.  
  
PMeanwhile the Lightspeed Rangers had gathered together and called upon the power of the Lightspeed gems and they were using its power most effectively as they carved great inroads into the enemy monsters and foot- soldiers alike.  
  
P"Rangers remember me" a voice said.  
  
P"Memorase! But you were destroyed" Dana said in surprise.  
  
P"I was but the Emperor brought me back and this time I intend to make memories of you" Memorase said.  
  
P"Fat chance, this time we're permanently erasing you" Carter shouted.  
  
P"Cogs get them" Memorase shouted.  
  
PThe Cogs appeared out of nowhere and attacked the Rangers as across the battlefield Ranger teams faced off against monsters of the past. The Zeo Rangers fought Wolfsbane, the Turbo Rangers faced Goldgoyle.  
  
PThe battle continued for minutes as teams fought monsters of their past and others fought individual battles evening up personal scores. Meanwhile I had joined Rocky the Red Morphin Ranger as he battled the Emperor.  
  
P"So two against one and you still can't beat me" the Emperor sneered.  
  
P"Rocky go and help your team, this is my fight" I said.  
  
P"Are you sure?" Rocky 2 said.  
  
P"I'm sure, go leave the Emperor to me" I said.  
  
P"So its just you and me kid" the Emperor said.  
  
P"You want power, well I'm going to show you real power. Ultimate power now" I called out.  
  
PFeeling the morphing energies flow through me for the first time since I had been resurrected I was transformed into the White Ultimate Ranger. The Emperor took a step back and then he laughed and attacked.  
  
PMeanwhile the Turbo Rangers were finding it tough going against Goldgoyle who flung them away like there were dolls.  
  
P"Guys this isn't working, we need to use our weapons" Tina shouted.  
  
P"Right" Hannah agreed.  
  
PIn a pink flash her Windfire bow was in her hands and she was firing shots at Goldgoyle who just laughed and started to walk towards her. Even as he did shots from the Thunder Cannon and Star Chargers were fired at the monster who continued towards Hannah who started to back away in fear. The monster reached out and snatched Windfire from her hands and threw it away and then reached out faster than anyone could react and grabbed her by the throat.  
  
P"So little Pink Ranger it's the end for you" Goldgoyle said.  
  
P"I don't think so" Justin shouted.  
  
PThen Justin acted and slammed into the monster and he dropped Hannah to the floor. Justin stood over the monster and said. "I was letting my fear of you stop me. I thought that you would do the same as you had the last time and I couldn't handle it and I froze. But now I realise Adam was right when he said you can't hide from your fears you have to face them".  
  
P"Big words, but you are only one and still a child" Goldgoyle mocked.  
  
P"I may only be a child, but I'm smarter than you. Guys now" Justin said.  
  
PFrom five points the Turbo Rangers caught Goldgoyle in a crossfire and the monster staggered and for a long time appeared to remain standing and then he collapsed to the floor and the barrage ceased.  
  
P"He's down and on the ground" Paul said.  
  
P"Lets hope he stays there" Jo suggested.  
  
PAs she spoke Goldgoyle staggered to his feet his body smoking from the energy expended against him and Jo said. "Or maybe not".  
  
P"Very good Rangers I like a challenge, we shall meet again" Goldgoyle said as he vanished.  
  
PAs Goldgoyle disappeared all the Rangers shared a brief sigh of relief and then turned and returned to aiding the others in their battles. Meanwhile the two Pink Rangers were continuing their battle against Devastator and while they were holding there own both of them were bleeding from different places where blows from Devastator had connected.  
  
P"I'm impressed Pink Rangers you are not the weaklings I took you for" Devastator said.  
  
P"I think you'll find we're full of surprises" Kat spat out.  
  
P"Indeed you are, but then again so am I" Devastator replied.  
  
PDevastator turned and fired a bolt of massive energy at the two Zeo Rangers who were knocked off of their feet and collapsed into a heap demorphing as they did so. As Kat struggled to remain conscious she started to look across at her fellow Ranger when Devastator stood over her blocking the view.  
  
P"Don't worry Katherine, her fate will be your own" he said.  
  
PAt that all strength faded from Kat and she blacked out. It would be several hours later when she regained consciousness to find that Trini despite being seriously wounded and managed to force Devastator away from her unconscious body and saved the Australian girl's life.  
  
PAcross the battlefield the monsters fell as one by one the Rangers grouped together and faced off against the monsters and soon all attention was on the fight between the Emperor and the White Ultimate Ranger.  
  
P"Well Emperor it seems you are on your own, all your monsters destroyed or fled. Now I could kill you again or you can leave with your skin intact. All you have to do is leave this Earth take all your forces and go" I said.  
  
P"You mean simply surrender Earth back to its squabbling governments" the Emperor said.  
  
P"It's not a debate, you either flee and leave this planet free or die. If I were you I'd pick option one" I said.  
  
P"Very well you win. I suspect even if I brought more of my forces in it would only prolong a battle that none of us can really win. I go, but remember this I will return and your friends universe and your own will be mine" The Emperor said as he teleported away.  
  
PEven as I let out the breath I had been holding I could hear cheering from behind me and I turned to see Rangers hugging each other and smiling and then there was something that came to mind one word that seemed appropriate. "Victory!" I shouted. At that there was fresh cheering and I knew though this world had a long road ahead of it.  
  
PEpilogue  
  
PFrom the diary of Rachel Stevens  
  
PAfter surviving the hardest battle of my Ranger career all of us returned to the Zeo Chamber to deal with the aftermath and determine injuries and who had fallen in battle. For the Rangers I was familiar with we were pretty lucky in only suffering one fatality. Trini died destroying countless monsters and probably saving some of the Rangers lives. I didn't know her well and I wish I had a chance to know her better.. but now I won't. For Adam it was even harder as he felt the responsibility of telling her parents of her death fell on his shoulders as leader of the Rangers. Though I wasn't present I know Adam was grief-stricken both over her death and having to be the bearer of bad news.  
  
POtherwise we got off pretty lightly, Zhane suffered a broken wrist and several cracked ribs. Kat who was probably in worse condition suffered a serious concussion, as well as broken ribs, a broken leg and some internal bleeding, but she is slowly mending. As for the rest most of us suffered cuts and bruises and a few broken bones.  
  
PAs for the Rangers of whose Earth we were fighting to liberate they were lucky. I guess someone was on their side as they suffered no deaths at all and only their Trini was seriously hurt suffering similar injuries to Kat. After making sure that the Emperor and his forces had left their Earth we returned to the other Rangers home universe with a promise to always be there if they need us. It felt strange leaving as we had been in that universe for the last month or so trying to free it.  
  
PIt's been a week since the end of the battle and we haven't seen the Emperor or any of his forces and we feel this may only be a temporary respite as he promised to return. I know though we'll be ready for him when he does come back.  
  
PFinishing the last sentence Rachel popped her diary back in her bag and turned her attention back to Adam and the warm summers day knowing that the evil was still out there but for now all that mattered was enjoying life to the fullest.  
  
THE END 


End file.
